


The Taming of the Queen

by ChessQueen27



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fort Briggs, Ishval Civil War, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChessQueen27/pseuds/ChessQueen27
Summary: She was called "The Ice Queen" and "The Northern Wall of Briggs" by everyone, however there was more about General Olivier Mira Armstrong than meets the eye.
Relationships: Olivier Mira Armstrong/Miles, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 60
Kudos: 46





	1. The Meeting

“Briggs?!”

“Yes, Major, you’re being assigned to the North, under General Olivier Mira Armstrong’s direct command,” the officer from Personnel told Major Miles as he read through the transfer letter. 

“But I thought...”

“You’re to leave for the North tomorrow, Major.”

“Roger that,” he saluted back before walking out to leave Central Command, somewhat surprised by the sudden transfer orders. “The North...” Miles thought to himself. “That’s going to be one hell of a change...”

-

The North was exactly as his family had always described it: white, extensive, desolate, quiet. Nothing compared to the hustle and bustle of Central City but none of the rurality of Ishval, which he had visited once or twice when he was still a child to visit his family. 

“So you’ve been assigned here, Sir?” the man who had kindly offered to accompany him to the mountain path leading to the Fort asked. “Fort Briggs lies at Drachma’s door, plus it’s a terribly harsh environment...”

“Yes I’ve been told... I hope I have brought enough warm clothes with me.”

“Oh you will most certainly need them,” the man laughed as his cart reached a halt. “This is the drop-off point as non-authorised vehicles are not allowed to go up the mountain path - it’s military territory.”

“You have my thanks for bringing me up here,” Miles smiled, fixing his glasses up, before taking hold of his large luggage case. “Please do take care on your way back...”

“Sir, if I may... how come you didn’t ask for military staff to take you up to the Fort?” the man asked, out of sheer curiosity. 

“I’ve never been up North, always lived between Central and the South,” he nodded back, whilst avoiding bringing Ishval into the conversation. “I thought to experience the mountains a bit...”

“Oh good luck with that then!” the man waved back, before turning his cart and heaving back down the mountain road.

“Here we go then, Briggs. Let’s see what you’ve got in store for me...”

-

“You’re Major Miles, reassigned from Central right?” one of the Briggs’ soldiers asked the new arrival. “Please wait here. We’ll inform the General of your arrival.”

Being partly Ishvalan did not make things any easier, all the contrary. Being enrolled in the Amestrian Military as a war had just started enraging between his people and Central Command wasn’t a walk in the park. He was lucky enough to have escaped the purge because his family had been residing in Central for years and thought the reassignment was a result of that - sending him to the peripheries of the land would have somewhat kept him safe. All this... while the war enraged...

_ Why have they... spared me? _

The Fort was astonishing, breathtaking even... A feat of industrial and engineering genius standing right in the middle of an imposing mountain range. However, as he gazed at the iron and steel forming the core of the fort, all he could think about was why the Military had kept him alive. He could have been arrested. He could have been banished. He could have been sent to the front and killed like a dog. And yet... General Armstrong had specifically requested him to be transferred there, at Fort Briggs.

_ Why has she... _

“Major? Major Miles?” another soldier asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. “The General will be meeting you in a few minutes.”

“Oh alright, thank you,” he nodded in return, as he removed his glasses and kept studying his surroundings.

“MAJOR MILES, ISN’T IT?”

“Ah uh, YES SIR!” he saluted immediately, slightly startled, before acting in genuine surprise the moment he caught the first glimpse of his superior officer. I never thought she’d actually be... 

“At ease, Major... and all of you, GET OUT. I need to have a few words with the Major here...” the General ordered as the two officers rushed out of the room, while she slammed the door shut behind them. “So tell me, Miles. Surprised of your move to Briggs?” Olivier asked as she grabbed the nearest chair and sat down, slamming her sword to the wooden floor. A sign of her authority.

“In all honesty, Sir, it was quite surprising... especially with the war in Ishval and my Ishvalan roots...” he replied, looking back at her. “Most people are taken aback when it comes to my...”

“Stop it right there. I want you here because I’ve heard rumours about your loyalty and your hardworking nature. You are here in Briggs because of THAT, nothing more nothing less. The only ruling law here is survival of the fittest. The weak perish, the strong survive. As from today, you will be assigned within my staff as my assistant. And that is that. WILL YOU ACCEPT THE POST?” Olivier stated in her authoritarian demeanour. 

“Yes Sir!” Miles saluted back, as both glared directly into each other’s eyes, before the General let out a smirk. 

“Well then. Please get your lodgings and belongings sorted, Major,” she continued as she got back on her feet. “My office, 6PM. We’ll need to discuss what you’ll be taking care of as from today.”

“Yes Sir!”

“See you later, Miles.”

-

“The Ice Queen?”

“Yes, she’s basically our queen,” a burly officer, who he later got to know was Captain Buccaneer, told Miles over a cup of coffee, while the Fort’s resident doctors were assessing the newcomer’s vitals. “It’s a tough environment here but everyone sticks together and works as one... I wouldn’t change it for the world!” the Captain chuckled, making Miles smile. “You’re going to be her assistant right? Nice...”

“And you?” Miles asked as his blood pressure was being checked. “What’s your role here, Captain?”

“Whatever the Queen orders,” Buccaneer grinned. “Anyways, if you’re in, we can have a welcome beer later... and by beer I mean beers... well, you know the drill,” he laughed. 

“Thank you,” he smiled back. “That’s very kind of you.”

“That’s because it’s your first day. Don’t expect us to be this nice for the rest of the year,” he laughed back. “See you!”

“See you!”

-

“Is that all for today, Miles?”

“Yes Sir,” Miles nodded as he double-checked the General’s schedule before ticking off the last item in her to-do list. “The executive order for the weekly maintenance of the Fort’s walls was the last paper you had to get signed tonight. I’ll get it sent off to Funding, first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Excellent. If they think I’m going to let a single cenz off my books, they’re sorely mistaken. Especially when they’re burning all of their money in a strategically senseless wa-“ she paused, in realisation that she was talking to Miles, and to a few officers who were still in the room. “You all, you’re dismissed for tonight. Major? You stay.”

“Thank you, Sir!” the two communications officers saluted before leaving the room to the two of them.

“I’m glad you think the war is senseless,” Miles commented as he was filing off the daily schedule and set the paperwork for the next day on her desktop. “It’s strategically foolish, and a useless genocide... I cannot understand what the country will gain from it? I- I’m sorry Sir, I’ve spoken off my rank, I apologise.”

“No need to, Major. My opinion about the war has been clear from the start...” she smirked, resting her elbows against the desktop, all the while looking at him curiously. “All I need is those fools, including the State Alchemists to die in battle and make way for my ascent... they’re just making it all too easy,” she laughed back. “Idiots. Instead of getting the Ishvalans on our side... they’re massacring them.”

“Isn’t... isn’t your brother one of the State Alchemists on the fron-“

“My brother Alex is weak and soft and will be removed from the battlefield in no time,” she snapped back, slamming her fists against the surface of the desk. “I have no time for weaklings...”

“Then why am I here... General?”

“Because I want you as my assistant, Miles. That’s all you need to know.”


	2. The Reason

Days. Weeks. Months passed. And despite the camaraderie, despite the spirit of Briggs... and despite his position as the assistant to the Commanding Officer... that doubt still lingered in Miles’ mind.

_ But why am I here? _

“Major... hey, Major!” Buccaneer called once as they were having lunch in the common mess. He had been lost in thought, once again... and Captain Buccaneer had noticed that.

“Listen, Miles. I know I’m not one to give advice, but why don’t you talk to her straight up and ask her? She might slice your head off but I guess it’s worth the try. It’s useless having you sulk, and if you continue with this shit, I’m going to throw you off the wall myself.”

“Guess I should...” he chuckled as he finished off his meal. “Thank you Captain.”

“I’ll punch you in the gut if I catch you sulking again.” 

“Sure sure...”

“Talk?” 

“Yes Sir... I’d like to have a word, privately,” Miles asked, quietly.

Furrowing her brow, the General made a face and got up from her seat, somewhat confused at her assistant’s behaviour. “Let’s head on top of the wall... you can talk as we walk, Major...”

He knew he shouldn’t press the matter any further - it would probably enrage her to the point that she’d actually sideline him, and yet there was something inside him pushing him to keep pursuing the reason. Why was he there?

“General... why have I, an officer of Ishvalan blood... been given a post here? Why am I not at the front?” he asked quietly as they reached the lift leading to the top of the wall.

“Don’t mumble as if you’re half asleep, Miles,” Olivier retorted as they both stepped into the lift. “Race, ethnicity, rank, gender... there’s no space for such discrimination on the battlefield. It only makes you weaker and more vulnerable. It also increases the percentage of your people dying on the battlefield.” Turning to give him an intense glare before stepping outside, Olivier continued: “Briggs is a land where you cannot be intimidated. No matter what happens, in any circumstance, every single solder, and I mean ANY soldier, must function as one and must be flexible to any of his commander’s orders and win at any cost. They must be a strong, sturdy army that cannot be shaken by anything. ANYTHING, MILES. 

Listen to me... not only you have Ishvalan blood running through your veins... you also have that of other races, correct? That gives you a unique vantage point and you can observe this country’s path from various points of view. In order for someone like me, a native Amestrian, to be on top, I need someone like you on my side... so... SHUT UP AND FOLLOW ME, MILES!”

“I will, General...” he nodded, still not having completely digested all of her words. And yet... there was one last thing he wanted to clear for good: “General... as you very well noted, I’m part Ishvalan - Ishvalan blood runs through my veins and my eyes resemble theirs... what if... what if my resentment towards the Military reaches a point... that I’d want to seek revenge for all its wrongdoings?”

“Very well,” she paused as she unsheathed her sword and pointed it straight at him. “I’d say: COME AT ME AND FIGHT, ONE TO ONE, YOU AND I. As a representative of the Military I’d challenge you to a duel anytime and show you the might of Briggs in all of its glory,” she smirked confidently. “Anyway, men, head back to your posts, I’d like to have a word with the Major in private.”

“YES SIR!”

“Have we settled this once and for all now?” Olivier asked quietly as they were both seated over the wall, facing the mountains. “I need you here, Miles. It was not out of pity. It was because of your strength and your skill set. I needed someone like you. With your Ishvalan blood... to help me with my goals,” she continued.

“Yes we have,” he nodded, as he slipped his glasses on once again. “Thank you for your trust in me, General. I will definitely serve you and Briggs with all of my strength.”

“You’d better,” she grinned as she got up, and flicked her hair back. “Or else I’d toss you off the wall and you’d die like a piece of trash at the Fort’s entrance... understood?”

“YES SIR!” he saluted back, as he watched her march off towards the lift.

“Let’s get back to work, Miles.”

  
  



	3. The Feelings

“Now that was a long day,” General Armstrong commented as she looked at the time. “Midnight… I’m sure officers in Central would never,” she smirked as she watched her assistant with the corner of her eye. Miles removed his glasses for a short while, and let out a yawn as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Go rest Miles… it’s been a day, between the paperwork and the Drachman spy…” she commented as she got up.

“It’s alright, I’m used to long days by now,” he remarked as he got to his feet and fetched her coat from the nearby hanger. “Here you go Sir…” he told Olivier as he helped her put it on.

Inadvertently, Miles brushed Olivier’s neck with his gloves as he removed her hair from the collar and noticed that the movement made her shiver slightly. “You alright, Sir?”

“Yes,” she replied dismissively. “I suppose I need a few hours of rest too, thank you. Good night,” she nodded as she grabbed her sword and walked straight out.

Miles blinked a few times before realising what had just happened. _Did she get flustered when I fixed her hair?! Oh no, I certainly must have imagined that…_ he told himself as he switched off the office lights and locked the door to head to his quarters. 

_I most definitely imagined that… but… that would explain why she’d pull her hands immediately whenever I hand her some notes… I always thought that was pecu- oh shit._

_YOU’VE GOT TO BE JOKING…_

Olivier Armstrong’s quarters at Fort Briggs were nothing close to the pseudo-Baroque cacophony that was the Armstrong mansion. Her parents always had a flair for the loud and boisterous; and yet, the minimalist, almost clinical decor of her room gave her an odd sense of relief. To her delight, the one thing she was extremely grateful for was a huge window overlooking the mountains. Her mountains. The ones she had fallen in love with as soon as she had been assigned to the Fort. Her Fort. 

She barely has any sleep during the long wintry nights - Olivier actually considers insomnia as one of the side effects from being a high-ranking military official. The thoughts she had no time for during the day, plagued her incessantly during the night. It was a constant; they never stopped. So in her few hours of respite, she spent the time curled up with a cup of tea on the windowsill, gazing at the faint lights coming from North City or at the snow, brushing gently against the glass. No thinking, no reading. Not even that small bundle of letters that were bundled in a corner of the windowsill, clearly sent from her brother Alex.

_“But, sister, it’s Briggs we’re talking about! It’s the harshest environment in all of Amestris! And you’re a woman…”_

_“SO BLOODY WHAT?! It’s just another climate that a soldier needs to get used to, and anyways, I’ve made my decision a while ago. I’m leaving for the North next week.”_

_“Weren’t you going to be posted to Central Command?”_

_“No. I don’t want to have anything to do with those dogs, they disgust me,” she replied. “Also, Alex. Stop underestimating the power of women,” she retorted before storming out of the room_.

“You’ll never learn…” she said to herself as she had a sip from her tea. Yet, suddenly, she recalled the sensation she felt earlier and rested her blushing cheek against the cold glass, letting out an empty chuckle. “Get yourself together, Armstrong. This is just pathetic.”

-

“Major? Major Miles!” a warrant officer ran into the General’s office some weeks later. Things had been hectic at the Fort - the constant barrage of information coming from the Ishvalan front, the tensions with Drachma rising with constant infiltration of spies into Amestrian territory… and all the bustle that was Briggs.

“There’s a telephone call for you, Sir. From an outside line in Central.”

“What? Sir, may I?”

“Yes sure, Major.”

As he gave a quick salute to excuse himself from his responsibilities, Miles followed the younger officer outside of the General’s office and wondered who the call might have been from. 

“Did they say who?”

“No, Sir. They sounded… agitated though, whoever it is.”

“Oh… I see.”

“Yes, it’s Major Miles, who am I speaking to…” Miles answered before he literally froze on the spot. “You mean… all of… right… yes… I see… yes…” he finished before, hanging up, struggling to stand on his feet.

“You alright, Sir?”

“Ye- yes… please back to your post, Officer.”

“Yes Sir!” he saluted before running off.

“Has anyone seen Major Miles?” Olivier asked a few hours later after an inspection at the Development section. 

“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him all afternoon,” Buccaneer noted as the General made a face. “I’ll let you know if I see him around.”

“Yes.” _He’s usually very careful when he has to take leave of absence of sorts… I wonder if…_

“I knew I would have found you here,” she commented as she arrived at the top deck of the Fort.

“I’m sorry for not advising you beforehand of my absence…”

Realising that something was off as he still gave her his back, Olivier decided to try and understand what was going on: “Did something happen?”

“No Sir.”

“Miles, don’t lie to me.”

“They’ve all been massacred. All of them. One by one. All of my Ishvalan relatives, slaughtered. For being Ishvalan. All of…” he paused distraught, his voice clearly broken as he ran a hand across his face. “I just…”

“Ah…” 

“If you’re going to kill me, do it now.”

“What?”

“Part of my blood is Ishvalan, you know that very well. And all I’m thinking of right now, is seeking revenge. Cold-blooded revenge. What if I take it against all of your men?”

“You would not.”

“How do you know?” he asked, still facing the distant mountains ahead.

“Because I know you and you won’t.”

“General, you may be making a gross miscalculation now…”

“Why?”

“Because vengeance is a serious motivator.”

“And yet you won’t. You would never.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!” he turned, tears still in his eyes.

“BECAUSE I TRUST YOU, MAJOR. AND THAT’S NOT SOMETHING I DO VERY EASILY,” she shouted back, unsheathing her sword to point it straight into his face. “I’d never… I would never use this sword against the people I place my trust in,” she continued, then more quietly. “I’m truly sorry for your loss. As I have already told you, all that’s happening in Ishval is senseless and whatever I say to you will sound hollow right now. I’m sorry…” she repeated before moving towards him to touch his head briefly then walk away.

“Take the rest of today off… and the rest of the week if need be, I’ll be waiting for you,” she uttered softly as she secured back her sword and headed back inside.

“Thank you… General.”

-

Retrieving dead bodies back from Ishval was near to impossible, even for close relatives. By order of the Führer. In order to, at the very least, remember their loved ones, Miles and his family organised a small memorial for all of them in secret, to avoid prying eyes and garnering attention. He never thought this was going to be the reason he’d be heading back to Central for. Not this…

The train ride back had been bleak as much as his mood was. He kept thinking about his father, who had just lost his wife, her sisters and their father. Two generations - slaughtered in cold blood. Because the Military had decided as such. Because the Ishvalan race had to be annihilated. 

_“WHY ARE YOU STILL SERVING THOSE BASTARDS?!” his father screamed back to him earlier as he was putting on his uniform before heading back to Central Station._

_“Not everyone in the Military is corrupt. Not everyone in the Military agrees with the campaign. I want to seek change. I don’t want this to happen again in the future, this has to stop. And, at least, the General I serve agrees with my disposition and my opinions… She hates Central Command. She believes the Civil War is senseless and stupid… and she’s the leader I want to follow.”_

_“If you believe that’s the right path… don’t get yourself killed… I cannot deal with more pain…”_

_“I won’t. You have my word.”_

“I wonder if we’ll ever manage to overthrow them…” he thought to himself as the train conductor announced that they had reached North City. “Guess I’ll have to ask someone to give me a ride to the Fort.”

“General? Major Miles has returned.”

“Oh has he? Good,” Olivier nodded as the officer saluted back before leaving.


	4. The North

“A letter?”

“Yes Sir. From Eastern Command, signed by General Grumman.”

“Oh?” Olivier asked, her interest piqued, as Miles handed her the official correspondence. “It’s most likely the invitation for the North-East training sessions. They haven’t been called for the last couple of years because of the war…”

“Are they held here or in the East?” 

“We alternate years… if I recall correctly the last time was in the East, so… seems we’re going to have guests in a few weeks,” she smirked. “Send a reply to Grumman. Tell him the training will be in two weeks’ time spanning the entire week, and that the maximum number that can use the Northern barracks is hundred soldiers. Any senior staff can stay in the Fort.”

“Yes Sir,” Miles nodded as he finished taking notes. “I’ll have this ready for your signature in a bit.”

“Good. Also… ask Buccaneer to help you pick the soldiers from our end. Make sure they’re good enough a mix… I want to show the East how strong all of the Briggs’ soldiers are.” 

“Will do, Sir,” he smiled as the General continued sifting through her paperwork. A few weeks had passed since the end of the civil war and his return from Central; and for one thing, he was glad that he was stationed in Briggs. He belonged there now. The General had been kind with him, giving him all the time he needed to mourn and to settle back down. Dealing with loss wasn’t an easy task, especially when all of your family had been hit hard by the same organisation you were working for. The moment a week passed and Miles stepped back into his superior’s office, Olivier was visibly ecstatic to see her assistant once again. Her trusted one.

“HELL YES IT’S TRAINING TIME!”

“You seem excited about it…” Miles chuckles as he and Buccaneer were in the mess having lunch later that day.

“It’s nice training with different people, and some of the Eastern command people are great and…” he paused, before Miles removed his glasses and laughed. 

“What?!”

“Are you blushing?”

“No, why?”

“Oh you are…” Miles laughed wholeheartedly. “Is there someone you like from the East?”

“Uh no... not really…” the burly Captain replied. “But there are some cute girls stationed there, I have to admit,” he continued, making Miles smile as he finished his soup. “How about you?”

“What about it?” he replied as he had a bite off his sandwich. 

“You and the General, what’s the story?” he whispered, after making sure that no one could eavesdrop.

Surprised at his question, Miles kept his cool as much as visibly possible. “There’s absolutely nothing about it, why do you ask?”

“The Queen is  _ particularly  _ soft with you… and, she was a bit… how can I describe that… absent-minded, when you were away… I thought she was missing you…” Buccaneer grinned as Miles simply rolled his eyes. 

“Please. The General was probably busier as she had to handle all her paperwork by herself…”

“Well possibly. But you know, it’s nice that you two get along so well,” he grinned as he drained his mug of coffee in one go. “In any case, I’m off. Development needs some help with the tanks, as usual…”

“Captain?”

“Yes. Do you mind preparing a list of soldiers, a hundred, that should take part in the training?”

“Consider it done. It will be on the General’s desk tomorrow morning,” he replied as he got up on his feet and waved back, while making his way to the lift leading to the lower levels.

After handing the tray back to one of the mess attendants, Miles grabbed the bag with his superior’s lunch, fixed back his glasses and headed straight back to the General’s office, as he started coming to terms with what Buccaneer had just asked him.

_ You and the General, what’s the story? _

“There’s no story,” Miles mumbled to himself as he walked up the stairs leading to the upper levels of the Fort. “What is he even talking about…”

“Are you talking to yourself now, Miles?”

“G-General?!” Miles blurted out dropping dead in his tracks as he clumsily saluted while holding the lunch bag in his hands.

“At ease, Major. I was taking a breather… thank you,” she smiled as she took the bag in her hands. “Anything interesting?”

“I talked to Captain Buccaneer to help with the list of soldiers who shall be attending the training and he’ll have it done by tomorrow, and… what is it?” he asked, as Olivier stopped to look at him curiously, before bursting in a fit of giggles.

“I was referring to lunch, Major,” she chuckled as she gave a small pat on his shoulder and walked back into her office, leaving Miles dealing with a slight blush in the middle of the corridor.

_ Oh fu- _

_ - _

“Are we all set then?”

“Yes. The train from the East will be arriving at the station first thing tomorrow morning, and the officers will be escorted to their barracks. The joint introduction by General Grumman and yourself will be at 1600 hours, and evening get-together at 1800 hours. Officers will need to be in their quarters by 2000 hours, with the first training session at the Fort scheduled at 0600 hours.”

“Early wake up call.”

“Indeed.”

“Anyway. Excellent job, boys,” Olivier nodded as she got back to her feet while Miles instantly reached out to help her with her coat, as had become usual practice. As he watched, Buccaneer couldn’t help but smile coyly as the General simply acknowledged the gesture with a nod while grabbing her sword.

“Have some rest you two, it’s going to be a long week,” she waved back before stepping out of the office. Turning to rearrange a few papers on Olivier’s desk, Miles looked up to find the Captain grinning smugly back.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

“Don’t start with that again.”

“I haven’t said a word.”

“You’re assuming.”

“I have not.”

“See you tomorrow morning,” Miles waved back as he fixed his glasses and headed out of the office. Noting it was still early to head back to his quarters, he decided to head to the upper deck to have a look at the mountains for a breather. Just as the General had commented, the next few days were going to be a frantic race to keep up with the training schedule and ensure that everything went on smoothly. Little did he…

“Seems we both needed a breather…”

“General?”

“At ease, Major,” Armstrong told her closest aide as she was sitting on the ledge of the deck as if it was the most natural thing in the world and totally ignoring the drop below her. “I’m getting mentally ready for General Grumman’s dirty jokes,” she snickered as she continued gazing at the mountains. “All his repertoire of innuendos will be in full force tomorrow, especially over the drinks. I may have to threaten him once again.”

“You did?!”

“Oh yes, he tried to be funny about…” she paused, deciding not to continue. “Anyway, I told him I’d cut off his hands if he tried anything funny. And he kept his distance… I don’t mind Grumman, just sometimes he can be a little bit too much. There are far too many other ball-less higher-ups I despise. Spineless scum…” she murmured as she clutched at her sword tighter. “Anyway, enough of this…” she finished as she turned to face him, while patting the area on the ledge by her side. “Sit with me?”

“Yes, sure Sir,” he nodded as he sat down by her side as both stood in silence watching the mountain range in the distance and the odd bird of prey passing by. 

“I hope the weather holds up.”

“There are a few snow showers predicted towards the end of the week but, nothing major. I asked the North City headquarters for information, which should be pretty accurate,” Miles replied.

“Even though I wouldn’t mind seeing the Eastern group battling against a raging snowstorm, that would be fun,” she snickered as Miles let out a laugh. 

“That’s rather devious of you, General.”

“It would certainly be enjoyable,” she commented before closing her eyes and inhaling a deep breath. 

“General?”

“Mmm?” she turned, blinking back at him.

“I wanted to thank you for… for your support. With all that happened during the war. That time off here… helped quite a bit and yet… I actually yearned to come back. It truly feels like home now.”

“It’s the least I could have done, truly,” she replied as Miles smiled back at her.  _ Oh for the love of God, Olivier Armstrong, get a grip and stop staring… you’re making it obvious… _

“Thank you…” he nodded back, truly grateful for the understanding and empathy she had shown with him, which was rare for someone in her rank. Instinctively, Miles leaned over slightly towards her, and as a gust of wind ruffled through her hair, Olivier realised how close he actually was and closed her eyes in response, not actually comprehending the implications of whatever was going on between them. And as Miles closed his eyes and their lips barely brushed one another’s…

“Gunshot?!” the General perked up, making Miles instantly pull back and look downwards as both got startled by the sound that reverberated against the walls of the Fort.

“We got him!” a couple of soldiers cheered from down below, not realising that the Northern Wall of Briggs was watching them.

“WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TWO?!” she bellowed from up above, her voice echoing all through that empty vastness.

“We just killed a bear!”

“SINCE WHEN DO BRIGGS’ SOLDIERS RANDOMLY KILL BEARS?! GET INSIDE YOU IDIOTS!” 

“YES GENERAL!” the two officers scrambled back inside, leaving Olivier fuming up above.

“I cannot even catch a goddamn break… let’s go Miles.”

“Yes, Sir.”

-

“Welcoming as always, General Armstrong,” Grumman laughed as he and two of his assistants had walked up to the Fort’s entrance, with both the Eastern and Northern groups at attention, waiting for their next orders.

“A pleasure,” Olivier replied as she saluted the commanding officer of the Eastern headquarters. Grumman had always been an ambitious, experienced officer, yet always offered help or advice when needed. It was someone she could relatively trust, particularly in those ranks where there was nobody she truly considered trustworthy. “I hope the journey wasn’t that tough.”

“I’m glad we had the trucks,” he laughed back. “I would have ended up eaten by a bear at some point if I had to trek my way here from North City.”

“The weather has been mild all week,” Miles continues as he was standing by the General’s side while Buccaneer was in charge of the Northern brigade. “We might be expecting some snow showers towards the end of the week but nothing remotely disruptive, Sir.”

“Oh,” Olivier noted as Miles had just finished talking. “Let me introduce you. Sir, this is Major Miles, my assistant. Miles, General Grumman.”

“Very pleased to meet you, Sir. Always glad to meet new officers,” Grumman noted, visibly pleased.” Anyway, you were saying. Yes, the weather. Most excellent I’d say. Exactly what we needed. So, I understand that we shall give an introduction now and we all shall have some free time, am I right?”

“Yes. We made a reservation at a nice, cosy venue in the city, with live music and drinks, which we hope everyone will enjoy. It’s very close to the barracks, while we will be back at the Fort with special shuttle trips, so yes, we’re all sorted logistics’ wise,” Miles continues. 

“Drinks! Perfect! Then, let’s get this introduction over and done with.”

“One last thing, Sir,” Miles added as Olivier gave him a quick look. “Is it you, and your assistants who will be staying at the lodgings in the Fort?”

“Yes. Me, my assistants and Colonel Roy Mustang and his assistant.”

“Mustang? You mean, the infamous Flame Alchemist?” Olivier asked, raising an eyebrow, as she felt Miles tense up slightly.

“It’s him alright, the Hero of Ishval,” Grumman underlined as Miles looked out towards the soldiers, while Olivier noticed he was getting uncomfortable with the mention of Ishval.

“Good to know. Well then, let’s begin,” Olivier nodded while Miles stepped back to her side. Taking in a deep breath of crisp mountain air, General Armstrong took her power stance and began her brief statement:

“ATTENTION MEN! Briggs would like to welcome you to another joint training session. It’s a pleasure and an honour to continue this collaboration between the North and the East. As you might very well know, our mantra is that of “Survival of the Fittest” - here we serve our country and the Military in the harshest conditions. The weak perish and the strong survive! Give your very best! We will ensure that your stay here is as unforgettable as possible!”

“Thank you very much to Briggs and to General Armstrong and her men. The East always looks forward to these training sessions, makes our men stronger and wiser year after year,” the older General grinned. “And that lovely Northern whiskey is always a bonus!” he commented, making the two-hundred plus group of men and women chuckle. “Anyway, AT EASE! Some of you had a long journey and so it’s time to relax a bit. I have been informed that we’re heading back to North City, for a few hours of entertainment… and much needed food too.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Thanks goes to you, General. You and your men are always so well organised. It’s very impressive.”

“My men are the best of Amestris. I’m very honoured to be their commanding officer,” she remarked proudly, as Miles smiles by her side.

“I can see that…”

“Think I’ll manage to find myself a girlfriend here in the North?” a tall, blonde First Lieutenant commented to his nearby colleague.

“Havoc… please, don’t start with the girl thing. I don’t know… maybe you will, maybe you won’t. We’re here for training and not for the further expansion of your love life.”

“God, you’re such a spoilsport, Breda.”

“What? Shut up, all I’m thinking about is dinner right now, I’m starving,” the other First Lieutenant replied.

“Will you two stop bickering, we need to get on the trucks to get to the city,” another officer replied in all seriousness.

“Falman, you can relax for a bit you know,” Havoc teased as Falman made a face. “Chief? Hey, Chief! Ah no, he’s chatting with Hawkeye, as usual…”

“General Armstrong and her assistant seem pretty approachable… maybe I could have a chat, or ask the Old Man to introduce me… always nice to know who your allies are…”

“Especially if you’re still thinking of getting that transfer to Central,” First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye commented.

“Precisely,” Colonel Roy Mustang replied, before realising that Jean Havoc was calling him. “Yes?” 

“Time to head to the city, Chief, let’s go!”

“Coming?” he winked back at his aide, as she rolled her eyes in response.

“Sir, please, not here,” she mumbled, following him to one of the trucks to join the others.

“About bloody time, what were you doing? Enjoying the scenery?”

“Something like that…”

-

“It bothered you, didn’t it?” Olivier asked as he was driving the two of them to North City. She had instructed Buccaneer to take care of the Briggs group, while someone escorted General Grumman by car.

“Mmm? What do you mean?”

“Once Grumman mentioned Ishval. You tensed up, I could sense that,” she told him as she gazed at the rolling sunset landscape outside. 

“It’s instinct more than anything.”

“It’s still…”

“Painful,” she pointed out quietly. “You’d have to be inhuman not to get touched, in some way or another, by that. Especially when you lose people you love…” she sighed. “I really want to judge this Mustang kid with my own eyes. Many people loathe him, for being too ambitious, too cocky… and then, people like Grumman adore him.”

“Maybe people in Central are scared of rising stars like him.”

“Possibly.”

“In any case, about Ishval…” Miles commented quietly, as they soon reached the city. “It’s still a bit raw, I suppose. But it’s alright. It’s no one’s fault except that of Central Command…”

“Mm-hmm…” she hummed back. “I think we both need a stiff drink.”

-

“Oh God I needed that,” Olivier mumbled to herself as she downed half a glass of neat whiskey, while she was sitting by the bar by herself. Miles, who she had learnt, was a perfectionist by nature (and therefore it was no surprise that he was so good at his job), was checking whether the venue was alright, and whether the two groups had settled down and were enjoying themselves. Considering the sound of laughter and cheers that was filling the air, it seemed that he had done a pretty good job.

“Could I have another please?”

“Certainly, Sir.”

“Are you getting drunk on your lonesome, General?” Grumman asked as he walked up and sat down on a stool by her side. 

“I don’t get drunk,” she replied dryly as she took the second glass. “In addition, Sir. If that hand of yours moves an inch closer to my hips, you’ll probably have to take it back to the East in a body bag,” she smirked.

“So violent,” he chuckled as he got a drink for himself.

“That’s how it works here, Grumman. One weak move, and you’re done for. It’s the law that makes everything go round…”

“Yes, I’m aware. It’s what makes you all so fearless…” he nodded as he took a sip from his drink. “Hey! Hey Mustang, come over here!”

“Mmm?” Roy perked up, trying to figure out who had called when he spotted the General waving at him. “Back in a bit…” he told Hawkeye and the others before slipping away to check out why Grumman had called. “You asked for me, Sir.”

“Yes yes, I wanted to introduce you to General Armstrong,” he grinned back. “General, this is Colonel Roy Mustang, never beat me at a game of chess, but certainly one of our best men,” Grumman finished as Roy saluted Olivier.

“You flatter me, Sir… besides chess of course, I still have to beat you on that.”

“Seems there’s a weakness in your strategy then, Colonel,” Olivier commented as she slowly sipped her drink.

“General Grumman is a sly fox when it comes to chess…” Roy replied.

“You need to rethink it then. Same if you’re aiming for higher posts. Strategy is everything.”

“I guess we’re on the same line of thought, General,” Roy grinned.  _ Seems she really is someone that could be trusted… _

“Not really. Try to get in my way and you’re dead meat.”

_ Maybe not then… _

“Mutual collaboration?”

“Not a chance.”

“Anyway,” Roy chuckled as he gave a look at Grumman, before trying to spot Riza in the crowd once more. “It was a pleasure having a brief chat, General,” he commented before saluting and walking back to the crowds.

“I’ll let you relax a bit, General Armstrong. I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Most certainly. Have a nice evening, Sir.”

-

“Not bad for a first day, isn’t it?”

“Mmh?” Olivier turned as she set her fourth and last whiskey glass (her absolute allowable maximum) on the bar bench, to find Miles smirking by her side.

“Everyone’s enjoying this - especially the Eastern brigade, I guess,” he nodded, as they noticed quite a few of them dancing to the cheerful folk music that Miles had specifically chosen for the evening’s entertainment. “I suspect those two are enjoying it most,” he commented, as a cheerful uproar filled the air as soon as Roy Mustang dragged Riza Hawkeye to the middle of the room to dance. Much to the delight of their team.

“Well, if that is the case and everyone’s distracted…” Miles, slightly inebriated, commented as he set his own glass down and stepped in front of Olivier, pulling his glasses up.

“What on Earth are you doing, Miles?” she asked, slightly amused by his demeanour.

“May I have this dance, General?” he smiled as he took her right hand and kissed it gently, taking her aback by that sudden gesture.

“I…” she paused, as she gazed down at those red, determined Ishvalan eyes of his, and smiled. “Well alright. Just this once…” she nodded as he took her hand and carried her to the side.

“Ready?” he grinned, as he held her a bit closer to him and awaited her nod of approval before they started dancing to the light music. 

She never expected to enjoy herself to the point where she’d let out a few sneaky giggles every time he almost stepped on either of her feet. As he whispered a few apologies, the General let herself rest her head against his chest as the music now felt slower and softer. It all reminded her of all the lessons she had been imposed by her father when she was a young girl.

_ I won’t. This is all embarrassing, why do I have to?! _

_ All young ladies in high society need to learn how to dance in case they are invited to balls or social events… _

_ Can’t I just learn how to fence?  _

_ Olivier, that’s not very ladylike. _

_ I don’t give a hoot about that.  _

_ You are going to anyway, and that decision is final… _

“What’s wrong?” Miles whispered quietly as Olivier snapped out of her thoughts, and looked up to find her assistant smiling back at her once more. “I hope I haven’t stepped on your feet too many times…”

“What? Oh no no… you were great… truly,” she smiled, before coming to the realisation that, once again, they were standing too close to one another. Feeling a blush rising from her neck to her cheeks (and sincerely hoping it wasn’t at all evident in the hall’s lighting), she patted Miles’ arm and pulled back. 

“Oh that’s good to know,” he laughed gently.

“Guess… it’s time to head back, don’t you think?” 

“Indeed. Or else no one will be awake at four in the morning…” he smirked. “I’ll go get our jackets.”

“Thank you…” she nodded before clearing her throat to address the hall. “Ladies and gentlemen, I think it’s time to head back to your respective quarters. Wake up call for everyone is four in the morning, so we want you to rise and shine and be ready for the Northern training as fresh as you possibly could be! Have a good night and a good rest, thank you all.”

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Miles commented as he got back from the cloak room and helped her put on her coat. 

“You do what you need to do,” she grinned. “Are we going to meet up earlier to inspect the grounds?”

“Yes. If that’s alrigh-“

“It’s perfectly fine. Let’s head out.”

“Yes Sir.”

-

The training days moved on smoothly and everything worked like clockwork as scheduled - typical of the Briggs ethos. Between the odd innuendo from General Grumman, the banter with the young Mustang, and more planning with her closest aides, the last day of training soon arrived. With some complaining of sore muscles, various aches and bruises; Olivier couldn’t help but laugh at the Eastern soldiers’ delight when they all woke up to an intensely snowy day. 

“It really looks beautiful…” Grumman commented that morning, before letting out a yawn.

“Indeed it is, General,” Olivier nodded, always looking fresh in the early morning. “I love this weather.”

“General, what do you say… if we gave this day off to everyone…” he chuckled as he watched a few of the soldiers already engaged in snowball fights, including the Mustang group.

“I think we may grant that dispense… they’ve had an excruciating schedule all week… I might approve of that…” she replied, as she looked up at the softly falling snow. “You can give out the announcement.”

“Excellent. It’s good to see them enjoy themselves too.”

“Mmm…” she nodded as she gave a look at Miles and walked off, making Grumman blink back at her sudden departure. 

“Anything in mind, General?”

“Not really… let’s show these amateurs how snowball fights are done.”

“Hah! Yes, Sir!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely art of Olivier and Miles' almost-kiss is from my brilliantly talented friend @Ultipon on Twitter. Please give her account a visit for amazing art related to Fullmetal Alchemist and other stuff!


	5. The Borderlands

“Did you just?”

“Just what?”

“Hand the General a pair of gloves.”

“Yes, why?” Miles asked, some weeks later after Olivier had inspected a new set of firearms. “You know… the oil and grease…”

“YOU CARRY SPARE GLOVES?” Buccaneer repeated emphatically, making Miles eyeroll in response. “You’re really smitten…”

“Smitten? Please. It’s a question of courtesy. With her schedule, she has no time to wash her hands, especially when she’s dealing with heavy artillery. That explains why I carry spares. It’s respect for my superior officer.”

“And because you’re in love.”

“Oh shut up.”

“MILES, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STALLING FOR?! MOVE IT! WE HAVE THINGS TO DO!”

“YES SIR, COMING!”

“Definitely smitten,” Buccaneer grinned as he watched the Major catch up with the General. “I wonder if she actually realised since it’s against the law and all that…” he mumbled.

“Sir, are you talking to yourself? Do you need any help?” one of the younger female doctors asked the Captain as he was now standing in the middle of the corridor, talking to himself.

“Oh no no, I’m fine, thank you,” he smiled back, blushing. _Ah… I never realised how cute she was…_

“A letter from Drachma? Since when do they send official correspondence to us?”

“Here have a look,” Olivier told Miles as she handed him the letter over her shoulder as they walked down the corridor to her office.

“A meeting? Now, that’s new…” Miles commented as Olivier’s walk now turned into a march. “It’s to discuss the current terms of ceasefire agreements…”

“Exactly. But I honestly don’t know what to expect,” she replied as she seemed to be headed to the lift leading to the upper deck. “I cannot take a whole platoon with me… would give the impression that I’m being too defensive,” the General continued as the two stepped into the lift.

“Then again, going on your own would be far too dangerous. It’s exactly what they’d want, having the Northern Wall of Briggs away from her fort, on enemy territory…” Miles told her, noticing she was getting nervous from the tapping of her index finger against the hilt of her sword.

“That’s true too… ah damn,” she mumbled, leaning her head back to rest against the glass partition of the lift, before they stepped out once they reached the top. “I didn’t realise the storm had picked up so much…”

“Well quite…” Miles noted as they both sheltered themselves under the small ledge, covering the lift. “I’m surprised they actually contacted you for a meeting.”

“Me too. It’s not very… them,” she agreed.

“Mm-hmm,” he nodded as they stood in silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. “How about… I accompany you there?”

“What?”

“You cannot have an entire platoon but at least you’d have a person of trust with you, and leave the Fort to Captain Buccaneer and all the men…” 

“You know this might be dangerous, right?”

“You did order me to follow you, haven’t you? That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

“I’m glad you’re just as stubborn as I am,” she smirked after a few minutes. “Prepare an official reply for my signature as soon as possible.”

“Saying?”

“Amestris accepts. Meeting time and place as proposed are being agreed with.”

-

“Sir, why not?!”

“Because I need you to stay here and that’s an order, Captain,” Buccaneer interjected the moment he became aware of the trip the General and the Major had to Drachma. “Keep the Fortress safe,” she then spoke softly, patting his chest with her clenched fist. “We’ll be back in no time.”

“A week, maybe less hopefully.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Have we got everything, Major?” Olivier asked, as she reached back to check her gun holster. “Visas?” she asked as Miles was checking the last few things in the army backpack they had to carry with them. 

“They’re in my coat pockets… it’s a shame we’ll have to trek since we cannot use Amestrian cars there… and yes, everything’s sorted,” he nodded as he fixed his glasses and got back to his feet. “Time to head off.”

“I’m leaving everything in your hands, Buccaneer. Make me proud,” she waved back as she and Miles walked out of the gate into Drachman territory.

“I WILL, GENERAL,” he saluted back before heading back inside as the two slowly walked out into the wilderness. The landscape was barren and basically mirror-images the North - snow-covered terrain and the occasional copse of pine trees. No residences or buildings for miles and miles ahead. After a couple of hours of walking, it was Olivier who broke the silence between them.

“Do you know the exact route?”

“Yes. I traced it on a map…”

“And where is it?”

“Here,” he replied, tapping his temple.

“You memorised it?!”

“Of course.”

“You never cease to amaze me.”

“Oh?”

“Your organisational skills, your attention to detail, your memory… I’m always very impressed,” she smiled as they continued walking ahead in the snow.

“Says the General with the brilliant track record and the sensational leadership skills,” he retorted, as he reached into his coat and fetched a sketchy version of the basemap with their route.

“It’s just my job,” she replied, as she inspected the paper.

“No it isn't. You’ve dedicated your whole life to this cause. It’s not ‘just like any job.’”

“Something like that,” Olivier dismissed quickly, bringing the attention back to their trip. “Now, where are we heading to?”

“There’s a habitable hut within 200 meters from here… should be for rent. We can leave our things there… hoping it’s still available.”

“Are we camping out if we don’t find any lodging?”

“I did get a sleeping bag.”

“One?”

“Yes.”

“Miles…”

“Just for you. I can sleep it out. You know I’m used to it.”

“God aren’t you stubborn…”

“Quite,” he grinned as they continued walking, somewhat at a slower pace than before as the snow seemed to be deeper than it actually was in Briggs. “Oh there it is…” he pointed out as Olivier squinted to try and spot the hut he was talking about. 

“So you’re fluent in Drachman too?” she asked a couple of hours later once they had settled down in the small hut they were going to stay in for the next few days. For its size, it was relatively cosy with its warm fireplace and small couch, a kitchen corner, a bedroom and a bathroom. Once they had taken off their winter coats, Miles checked whether there was any basic foodstuffs in the cupboards, and luckily for them, the Drachman landlords left water, tea, coffee, eggs and flour. It was all they needed for a few days. 

“Yes. I made sure to at least comprehend at least the essential phrases from each of our neighbouring countries… the one I’m lagging behind is… Xingian,” he confessed, as he handed her a cup of coffee while she was sitting down in front of the crackling fire. 

“My. Oh thank you…” she replied as she welcomed the warm feeling of the cup of coffee against her hands, still thawing back after their trip. “Do you know any Ishvalan?” she asked as he sat down by her side.

“No… well except only a few words. Nothing much,” he answered as he took a few sips of coffee. “Cannot strike a full conversation for the life of me,” he chuckled.

“Right,” she smiled quietly, her eyes fixed on the fire. “I need to figure out what they really want to discuss. I have been thinking about it on our way here and still cannot narrow it down to something specific.”

“They said it’s about the ceasefire agreement but I believe it’s more than just that.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Plus, Central Command isn’t involved so it’s all just on me.”

“Us. You’re not alone.”

“True. Anyway, Major. You haven’t informed me of the sleeping arrangements,” she laughed as Miles turned to blink back and grin.

“I thought it was obvious that I’d be sleeping on the couch while you take the bedroom, General.”

“If that’s alright with you.”

“Definitely.”

-

“Those are the coordinates then?” 

“Yes. There seems to be a small group of scattered structures in the area, and the meeting is planned in the bigger one…” he paused as they were going over the impromptu map the following morning. “Are you ready?”

“Yes. We’ll just have to get on with it.”

“You sound more determined than yesterday.”

“It is what it is. I mean… what else could they-“

“-You’re joking aren’t you? Briggs setting spies on Drachma? Who the hell fed you those lies?!” Olivier growled as she slammed both her fists on the make-shift meeting table. “How dare you come up with such lousy allegations?!” she continued as Miles brushed his hand against her shoulder as an indication to clear her head a little and focus once again.

“Seems we’ve hit a nerve, General…” the Drachman officers smirked. “Haven’t we?”

“Of course you didn’t. I do hate strangers slandering my men, however. None of them are spies and none of them have stepped on Drachman soil without my permission. If anything, why don’t you check on any intruders from Xing or Aerugo, mmh?” she smirked, trying to feed them their own medicine. “Maybe you should check your borders more carefully.”

“Word has it that they’re Amestrian and from Briggs…” they repeated.

“Right, if there isn’t anything else to discuss, Gentlemen,” she replied as she clutched at her sword nervously. “I believe we are still in agreement that all ceasefire agreements are all in place, correct?”

“Yes, General Armstrong. As long as we don’t encounter any other Amestrian spies on our lands. If that happens…”

“If that happens, bring them over to Fort Briggs and I’ll execute them myself. But I can vouch for the integrity of my men. None of them are spies. Are we clear on that?” she replied, her tone turning into an evident threat.

“Yes, General. Clear as day.”

“Good. Major? We’re taking our leave…” she told Miles, as she got back on her feet and slipped her coat back on. “If you have any other security issues with Amestris, please contact me directly.”

“Most certainly,” all three Drachman officers replied, as Olivier stormed back out with Miles in tow. 

The walk back to their temporary hut was as glum and silent as ever, broken only by a random grunt and an empty kick at the snow from Olivier - much to Miles’ disdain. The moment both were standing in front of the door an hour or so later, Olivier gave a massive kick to slam the front door open and stormed inside the hut, exploding in a massive fit of rage.

“HOW DARE THEY?!” the General screamed as she marched into the small house and kicked the two chairs, flipped the small table, and punched the couch in front of the fireplace multiple times.

“Sir… please,” Miles chided her quietly as he closed the door and watched her vent out her tension. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her react in this manner but this was one of the worst incidents.

“ONE MORE EMPTY THREAT, MILES. JUST ANOTHER ONE AND I SWEAR I’LL RAIN ALL THE FIREPOWER OF BRIGGS ON THEM. ALL OF IT!” she roared back as he shook his head while she kicked the wooden walls of the hut making it shake slightly.

“General, please… what good would that bring, if I may ask?” he asked, calmly.

“PERSONAL SATISFACTION. AS IF I WILL LET ANYONE TRY TO THREAD ON BRIGGS OR ON AMESTRIS. OVER MY DEAD BODY.”

“OLIVIER, CALM DOWN!” Miles snapped back, making her turn to face him. “I… I’m… I apologise, Sir. I… didn’t mean to raise my voice… what… what I mean is. It’s not you to make things personal,” he continued as she visibly took a deep breath and slowly walked up to the window.

“You saw them. You saw the sniggering. You saw the snark replies and the taunting. They’re doing it on purpose. It’s as if they want me to cower and fail. Fall for their dirty games.”

“That’s exactly what they want, but you’re far better than them collectively and you know it,” he replied as he picked up the chairs back up and straightened the table back up. “We won’t fail. You know they’re at a disadvantage,” he reassured her as he took a few steps to move closer.

“You know they have far more firepower and far more men than we have in the North.”

“Granted. But they don’t have you as their leader,” he stated, making her turn on the spot to look at him.

“Oh, shut up, Miles,” she retorted as she turned to face the window once again.

“I’m right and you know it.”

“Anyway. I’m heading out for a bit,” she told Miles as she took a few steps towards the door.

“What? On your own? In this weather?” he asked, visibly concerned.

“I’ll be fine. I just need some time to clear my head and analyse the situation with more clarity of mind. I’ll be back soon,” she waved before walking out. 

“Her sense of direction is a bit of a mess… I hope she-“

“-oh for the love of… maybe she really is lost,” Miles mumbled to himself a few hours later, once Olivier didn’t show up at the hut as she had promised earlier on. “She really could. Plus, it’s not familiar territory… so… ah, dammit…” he growled, as he grabbed his coat and glasses and headed outside, coming to terms with the fact that the weather had taken a significant turn for the worse. “Shit…” 

If there was one thing Major Miles was good in, besides his leadership and excellent organisational skills, was tracking in extreme snow conditions. Captain Buccaneer had often teased him about it during training sessions, however the General often highlighted the fact that it could prove to be extremely useful in a moment of crisis. “Guess we’re up to that after all,” he sighed as he crouched down, while the wind and snow lashed at his face, seemingly getting worse and worse by the minute. “She definitely went this way…” he whispered as he pulled up the collar of his coat and plodded on, hoping the snow had left a few of her footsteps visible. 

“She can’t have gone too far from here though, this doesn’t make any sense…” he told himself as he looked up to study the surroundings, before spotting a small copse of trees not too far away from where he was standing. “God, I hope she’s there…” Miles mumbled as he stumbled along the plain, as the snow was getting far deeper, slowing down his steps. Much to his relief, Olivier had sought shelter underneath one of the trees, visibly irritated at the fact that she was on her own in the middle of nowhere. In another country. In the middle of a raging snowstorm.

“This country is shit,” she mumbled as Miles let out a chuckle as he crouched down and moved next to her.

“Are you alright? I thought you had been mauled by a bear or something of the sort.”

“I’m fine. My ass is frozen though and I’d kill for a drink right now,” she grumbled as she felt Miles gently place his coat on her shoulders. “Are you insane?! You’ll fall ill!”

“I’m alright. I’ve gotten used to the cold now…” he replied as he got back to his feet and examined their immediate surroundings, in the lack of proper visibility.

“What are you doing? We should wait for it to calm down…”

“No. There should be an abandoned hut at eleven hours or so close by… and I think we should give it a try as this storm might take a few hours to calm down… Can you stand up?” he asked her gently.

“There is no way in hell I’m going to let you carry me,” she smirked as she steadied up with the help of her sword. “There.”

“Good… now, follow me. Should be close enough.”

“Why don’t we go back to our hut?” she called back, as she followed Miles’ footsteps ahead of her.

“Because the snowfall is too intense now and we’d get lost or snowed over!”

“Ah right…” she mumbled quietly as they continued to walk.

“Yes! There it is! Come on!” the Major ushered her as the two stepped into the abandoned hut with a sigh of relief. After inspecting the place, and ensuring that there was no one besides them inside, Miles placed his loaded gun back in its holster and relaxed. “We can stay here for the night at least…”

Poking the small fireplace in the room, Olivier tried to get it started and much to their luck, managed to in no time. “I think this is a visitors’ hut though, like the ones we have in the mountains… they have keepers who check it once a week and make sure they have all the basics… a mountain refuge, just not in the mountains,” she noticed as she took off Miles’ coat off her shoulders and rested it on the nearest chair. After taking off her own coat, she sat down on the rug in front of the fire, in an attempt to finally warm up. 

“I apologise… for making you worry,” she whispered a few minutes later as Miles was keeping an eye on the storm, before taking off his uniform jacket, followed by his glasses. 

“I’m glad I found you. The weather’s as bad as it is in Briggs…” he commented while staring at the snow hitting the glass panels of the small window. “You could have gotten caught up in it…”

“It would have been my fault. I got fully lost in thought and didn’t realise I had strayed so much off the track to the hut we’re staying. When I noticed that, I tried to track back the path I used but… no way… my best bet was a little group of trees and hope that I wouldn’t get frostbite… I take full responsibility for it, Miles, I’m sorry… truly…”

“With all due respect, General… please shut up,” he interjected, making her look up at him wide-eyed as he rested one of the coats on her shoulders once more. “You’re still shivering…” he mumbled as he sat down on the rug next to her. “You basically got lost on enemy soil. On your own. What if you got attacked by a Drachman border patrol? Or by wild animals?!”

Noting his concern, Olivier’s expression softened and reached out to hold his arm. “I’m sorry. I worried you.”

“Yes you did. And it was rather foolish of you,” he replied, as he tilted his head slightly to look straight into her eyes, in the same manner they did a few weeks before.

“Oh… was I?” Olivier murmured back, feeling that same rush of adrenaline she felt on the Fort’s deck that day, crawling up her neck, once Miles reached out and placed one of his arms around her shoulders.

“Indeed you were….” he whispered back softly, as the two stood in silence, looking at one another while the room slowly warmed up with the crackling of the small fire. As a small smile formed on her lips, Olivier closed her eyes and leaned closer to place a brief kiss on his lips, making him blush gently. 

“I..”

“Mmm?”

“Just…”

“Don’t…” he murmured before reaching up to caress her face with his other hand and kiss her more intensely, shifting to let go of her shoulder and cup her face in his hands. Feeling emboldened as he felt that Olivier had actually pulled him closer to her, he then laid her down on her back and continued to kiss her gently while she wrapped her arms around him as he did… never in a million years had he imagined that that would have happened.

Ever…

Not on enemy soil…

In the middle of nowhere…

Not as General and Major.

Just as Olivier and Miles.

“Comfortable?” Miles asked a few minutes later as he was idly running a hand through her hair, while she rested her head on his chest, huddled close to him. 

“Yes. You?”

“The company’s great,” he smirked as Olivier looked up letting out a chuckle. “The setting is far from… optimal, but at least we’re safe,” he smiled as she reached up to caress his face. Noticing as she quietly studied his features, Miles tilted his head slightly to place a kiss on her hand. “You alright?”

“Yes… why?” she replied quietly.

“Because… you’re probably thinking… that it can’t be happening,” he smiled. 

“Quite right,” she chuckled softly. “I always thought I was imagining things…”

“What? Oh no, trust me, no. I don’t know how many times we were close to kissing and each time I stopped myself from doing so… I thought you’d think that I was taking advantage of the fact that I was your assistant and all that…”

“On the roof deck. At that welcome party before the training a few weeks ago. And I don’t know how many times in the office…”

“You kept a tab?”

“No. But I remember how I felt each time…” she murmured softly, making Miles smile. “I couldn’t quite understand what was going on, to be honest with you. I promised myself that I’d never fall for anyone, that my career as an officer and as a general always came first, that I had to show my family, especially my father, that a woman wasn’t there just to get betrothed to a good husband to have children to continue the family line... that a woman could be far more than that. That’s why I always tucked down any sort of feelings, and it also explains why everyone calls me Ice Queen of Briggs… and yet…”

“Mmh?”

“Yet… then the part-Ishvalan came along,” she smiled as Miles grinned back at her. “Stop that… as I was saying… I never thought I’d trust someone… to this point.”

“I’m glad I was the one then,” he replied as she shifted slightly up to place a kiss on his lips, to then place a hand at the nape of her neck and kissed her harder, to the point that he shifted her to rest on her back. As their kiss grew more intense, Miles slowly slid his hands down her sides to reach for her waistband of her uniform pants and made quick work in unfastening them, then sneakily slid his hands under her black sweater to caress her skin. Seemingly on cue, Olivier cut their kiss and pushed them both into a sitting position, grinning as she leaned forward to kiss him once more, whilst reaching down to pull up his own black sweater up his arms to toss it somewhere close to the fireplace.

“Well then…” Miles smirked as Olivier herself took off her military jacket, to let him take off her sweater, leaving her in just her bra. “God, you’re beautiful…”

“Oh shush…” she blushed, a far cry from her cold and imposing persona. 

“I only speak facts,” he winks as he leaned closer to place a few kisses on her neck, to then slowly kiss down her chest to her cleavage then pausing to reach behind her back and unfasten her bra. Smiling, as she let out a small moan, he continued kissing all the way down before pausing at her navel. “May I?”

“Yes…” she replied, as he shifted slightly to slide off her boots and pants, and made a quick fix to remove his own pants, tossing them to the ever growing heap.

“You know… all this is against military policy…” he murmured as he slipped off her underwear and straddled her hips, before leaning down to kiss her once more. “Shall we…”

“Military policy can fuck off… I make the rules,” she grinned as her hands reached down for his shorts and slid them off, leaving the two of them naked. “And if you’re going to ask me for permission… it’s a yes,” she chuckled as she pulled him down and gave him the hungriest kiss of the night. “Go on…”

_“Goodness, Olivier, smile a little bit, you look so angry all the time.”_

_“That’s my face, what about it.”_

_“Please.”_

_“What?”_

_“Also why on Earth are you wearing your Military uniform for a ball? You’ll never find a husband if you persist with this unladylike demeanor.”_

_“That’s for me to see and please stop. You, Mother, Alex keep constantly harping about it and frankly it’s harrowingly exhausting. Whatever I do with my life is my choice… and my choice alone.”_

“And it seems I made the right one...” she thought as Miles was placing soft kisses along her neck before entering her slowly, making her let out a small gasp as he did.

“You alright?” he instantly asked, while looking up at her.

“Yes…” Olivier replied, as she snaked her arms around his neck and shoulders and pulled him closer to her as they kissed once again.

As the snowstorm continued to rage outside, neither of them could deny the overwhelming deluge of emotions that either one of them was feeling. Each move against one another, each moan, each sensation… was all new to them. The way their hands roamed across each other's bodies, the franticness of their kisses, the desperate manner in which they tugged at each other’s hair as their kissing turned more and more intense…

“Miles… don’t stop… please…” she murmured into his ear, almost pleadingly.

“I have no intention to…” he replied as he cut off their kiss and slowly, almost torturously, placed kisses all along her jawline and neck and down to her chest, making her arch her back slightly in response.

“Oh God…” she groaned, as Miles’ lips turned into a little smirk against her skin as he continued with his ministrations, before moving back to kiss her lips as they continued to move against one another.

_I don’t want to let you go…_

_I don’t want this to end…_

“Are you alright?” he gently asked some time later, after both came down from their high (and both thanked all the Ishvalan and Amestrian Gods that they were in a hut in the middle of nowhere) and were basking in the warmth of each other’s arms, with Olivier cuddled close to him, her head resting on his chest.

“Mm-hmm…” she hummed back quietly, while Miles was slowly running a hand through her hair. “Your heartbeat calmed down now…” 

“It’s been the eventful evening… you know,” he smiled as Olivier looked up and smiled back at him. “Which you clearly seemed to have enjoyed judging from how many times you called my name.”

“Oh stop it,” she laughed, smacking his chest playfully as they both let out a laugh. “Felt good for…” she paused, before blushing and resting her head back on his chest.

“For what?”

“It’s nothing…”

“Olivier…”

Seeing that she suddenly got visibly uncomfortable, Miles leaned down to place a kiss on her hair and smiled. “If you don’t want to say any-“

“It was amazing… for the first time I ever…” she mumbled. 

“You mean…” 

“Yes…”

“Oh thank fuck!” he exclaimed, almost in sheer relief, as Olivier looked up curiously.

“Wha-“

“I thought it’s just me… I mean… I did have a couple of girlfriends when I was a kid, and when I say kid, I mean a teen… barely out of school, you know experimenting with growing up and all that and that’s barely that. Between the Military academy, the postings and all, I never really had any…” he confessed embarrassedly, as Olivier’s look turned into a soft, understanding smile. 

“I’ve never had any other.”

“Never? Not even when you were young?” he asked, truly surprised. “I mean, you’re physically breathtaking and you’re amazi-“ he paused as Olivier playfully placed a finger over his lips, which he kissed in passing.

“Why you…” she chuckled before continuing. “With my family? No. Diction, piano, ballet, ballroom dancing, home schooling, etiquette… that was the daily drill up till my teens… before I decided that enough is enough and that I wanted more than being a pretty sitting duck in a societal game,” she confessed, as she reached up to caress his face. “I’m glad I did… the socialising went to shit however,” she laughed back. “Not like… there was anything enticing in that pompous state of affairs.”

“I wouldn’t have met you if you hadn’t chosen this path… so in a way… I’m grateful?” Miles confessed. “I’m sure it wasn’t easy…”

“No… but you know what… I don’t have any regrets…” she smiled back. “Plus…” she whispered before pulling herself closer for another kiss. “Yeah, this…”

“Mm-hmm,” he hummed as she slipped back to rest her head on his chest once more as he held her close, as the fireplace still crackled on to their side.

“Miles?” Olivier asked a few minutes later.

“Yes?”

“Can this be our little secret?”

“Do you really have to ask?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fantastic art of Olivier and Miles in the mountain hut is from my friend @Ultipon on Twitter, please visit her account for more beautiful art!


	6. The Secrets

_“Ever considered having children m’am? I mean… I don’t want to sound intrusive or anything… but… at your age?”_

_“Excuse me?” Olivier asked as the seamstress was taking her measurements for a new set of uniforms. “I don’t believe this is in any way your business.”_

_“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry…”_

_“That’s exactly what you just did. Are you done?”_

_“Ah… ah yes, General…”_

_“Better have this ready by tomorrow then.”_

“Now that was a random thing to reminisce,” she told herself one quiet evening when she was back at her quarters. Work had been relatively uneventful in the last few weeks, save for an occasional accident at Development and the odd military drill she needed to attend. Nothing much on that front…

“And yes, Alex, I’m doing alright,” she chuckled as she finally went through the mail her brother Alex sent her regularly. “Maybe I should pay them a visit…” she thought out aloud, before hopping off the windowsill and shrugging off her boots and jacket. “Let’s get to it…” the General spurred herself into working out. After her usual set of stretches and sit-ups, she began her standard round of fifty push-ups, to then be hastily interrupted by a knock on her door.

“It’s late… what the…” she mumbled to herself before answering. “YES, COME IN.”

“I thought you’d usher me in softer than this…” a familiar voice told her as he stepped into the room, making her sit up in a blink.

“Miles?! What are you do-“

“Shhh…” he chuckled as he slowly closed the door and made sure he’d locked it. “Thought to come over to say hello…” 

“You know we agreed to avoid meeting up as much as possible when we’re at the Fort…” she smirked before shifting to her previous position to continue her push-ups. 

“Meaning…”

“Meaning… this... clandestine... meeting... shouldn’t... be... happening…” she replied, uttering a word with each push-up she did.

“Please…” he retorted as he took off his glasses, jacket and boots and walked up to the centre of the room where she was working out, to then lay down by her side. “Care if I join you?”

“Oh… sure…” she grinned as she looked ahead and continued with her work-out, noticing that Miles immediately caught her pace. “Are you trying to outpace me?”

“No.”

“Oh yes you are…” 

“Like I said… no,” he replied, before he sat up. “You win.”

“Mmm?”

“Like you always do,” Miles laughed before placing a hand on her side and giving her a slight push to make her stop.

“Ah ah, that won’t be enough,” she retorted, continuing her push-ups.

“Oh really?” he grinned as he gave her a slightly harder push which made her lose her balance and topple to her side. “Boom.”

“Miles?! What the-“ Olivier reacted as she burst out laughing before sitting up and lunging at him, to push him onto his back, making him laugh heartily. 

“Like you said… I win,” she smirked as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, which made her tilt her neck towards his hand.

“I missed you…” Miles whispered softly, as he slid his hand to caress her face with his thumb. 

“So soft…” she smiled back before leaning close and kissing him. “I missed you too…” she murmured. “I’m actually impressed we haven’t done this earlier…”

“Because… I did sneak a few kisses out of you from time to time, risking getting myself skewered…”

“You did kiss me in the office… THAT was dangerous.”

“It was too early and there was no one…” he mumbled before shifting her on her back and kissing her soundly. 

“What if someone walked in on us…”

“They weren’t going to…” he winked before he felt her tugging at his jumper. “Eage-“ he asked, before being cut off by another kiss, far more intense than the previous ones. It took them only a few minutes to divest one another, before the two made love to one another for the next few hours.

“I could really get used to this, you know…” the General hummed softly some time later, when the two were resting on her bed in each other’s arms. 

“To having sex?” he teased, as she looked up laughing.

“Besides that. Having you here, I mean. I wouldn’t mind that. Having you here with me, every night,” Olivier whispered as she rested her head back on his chest.

“Well I could…” he suggested as she shook her head in response.

“Ah ah. We’re both high ranking officers, we need to be careful…” she sighed, as Miles continued to run a hand along her back.

“Aren’t we already?”

“Mm-hmm… Miles listen…”

“Yes?”

“I need to head south for a quick visit to the family. I need to gather a few items from the family home and bring them up here. Will you accompany me?” she asked quietly before looking up.

“The Armstrong mansion… yes su- are you planning to make me meet your family in some way?” Miles continued as he slid his hand up to stroke her hair slowly. “I mean… I don’t mind but… secrecy?”

“Not planning anything of the sort. Might need help with a few things, that’s all…” came her reply as she rested her head on his chest once more. “Next week?”

“Any day’s fine,” he said in return as he placed a kiss on her hair. “And I think, Ms. Armstrong, that it’s time for us to rest a bit as I’ll need to slip out of the room in a couple of hours…”

“Mm-hmm…” she nodded slowly, while huddling closer to him. “Good night…”

“‘Night…”

-

“Olivier…”

“Alex…”

“It’s good too… what’s brought you here?” 

“Courtesy call, plus I need to take some stuff with me to the Fort… how’s your sorry ass doing?”

“The violence is still in full swing I see… I’m fine, thank you.”

“Too bad.”

“Olivier!” Alex remarked as Olivier marched straight into the mansion, leaving Miles waiting on the staircase outside. Once Alex spotted him, he walked his way down to meet the officer accompanying his sister. “It’s Major Miles, isn’t it… Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Olivier’s younger brother,” he introduced himself as he held out his hand to him.

“Oh, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Major Miles, the General’s assistant,” he nodded as they shook hands.

“Is my sister treating you alright? She can be a bit… ferocious…” he winced, as Miles let out a chuckle.

“Most original description of her I’ve heard lately… but yes, she’s the best leader I could have asked for,” he nodded as Alex smiled back in return.

“No bullying or harassing?”

“No, I can assure you.”

“She takes it out with me then,” he laughed as Miles let out a chuckle. “How’s it going… with you being Ishvalan… you know…”

“Doesn’t really make any difference in Briggs… no one cares about it… race or ethnicity isn’t an issue there. I’m forever grateful for that.”

“Excellent… most excellent… anyway, where are my manners? Would you like to come in? Have tea?”

“I wouldn’t want to disturb…”

“None at all! Please please, come in.”

“If you insist…”

”Have a seat! Tea, coffee?” Alex asked as two maids followed him into, what looked like the main dining room.

“Tea would be absolutely fine, thank you.”

“Or a drink maybe?”

“Just tea, thanks,” he smiled back as he took a seat. “This is one impressive house…”

“Passed along the Armstrong family line for generations,” Alex blurted out with pride. “I’m pretty attached to it…”

“Won’t be yours for long.”

“Olivier!”

“Sir!” Miles saluted once she walked into the room and took her seat at the head of the table.

“At ease, Major. So what were you telling my assistant, Alex? Lies about me?” Olivier smirked mischievously.

“Absolutely nothing of the sort… did you meet Mother and Father?”

“Yes, unfortunately.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure it wasn’t that bad…” Alex retorted as Miles sipped his tea quietly and continued following the exchange.

“The same boring rhetoric. Nothing new… in any case, I’m having a walk in the gardens, they told me Catherine’s there… Miles, you coming?” Olivier told him as she got to her feet. 

“Yes Sir,” he nodded as he quickly drained his tea and got to his feet, which made Alex sigh.

“Oh. I have two small luggage trunks that need to be taken back to Briggs… will you help me load them in the car?” she asked.

“Definitely, not a problem,” he replied. 

“I’ll help you, Miles. Go have a chat with Catherine, sister,” Alex suggested as Olivier walked out, leaving the two of them on their own. “Is she always bossing you around like this?”

“Most of the time,” he chuckled as both started making their way outside. “It’s her job…”

“...Mmm yes…” Alex replied as each of them took one of the trunks which was laying in the foyer and carried it all the way to the car as they continued with some small talk.

“Olivier!” Catherine cheered, in the meantime, as soon as she caught sight of her sister and rushed to give her a warm hug.

“Catherine please…” Olivier chuckled as she gave a quick pat on her sister’s back. “I see you’re doing well.”

“As you are! I’ve missed you! How come you’re not visiting more often? Are you that busy at work?” she asked as she took one of her hands and dragged her to sit down with her on one of the garden benches.

“I am, quite. And you? How are your piano lessons going?” the older sister asked as she stretched out and looked down at Catherine.

“Oh fine. I have a few exams coming up… they insisted… anyway! Enough about me! You look so happy!”

“What?” she interjected. “Happy? I must look identical to any other day…”

“Ah ah ah, big sis. I might be younger than you, but I’m not stupid. Is there a man, by any chance?” Catherine whispered as she noticed Miles looking towards their direction.

“Of course there isn’t…” she muttered back, looking away.

“Guess there is,” Catherine smiled back. “You know, it makes me really happy knowing you’re not alone up there in Briggs… must get a bit lonely at times. I mean, while you’re here you can at least tease Alex or try and kill one another, but there… it’s a bit impossible. Knowing that there’s someone there with you, is a relief…” the younger sister commented. “So… are you in love?!”

“IN WHAT?! CATHERINE PLEASE!” Olivier blurted out aloud, with a faint blush forming on her cheeks. 

“A-ha! I’m right! You’re blushing! I knew it!” Catherine cheered with a little applause as Olivier rolled her eyes by her side.

“Listen…”

“I won’t say a word to anyone, not even to Alex, I promise! Will you tell me?! How is he?!” she asked, brimming with curiosity.

“You breathe one word to anyone and I’ll cut off your tongue with my sword, got it?” Olivier almost threatened in a hiss, making Catherine nod profusely. “It was all unexpected but… he’s kind… gentle… yet… one of the strongest men I’ve known…” she confessed to her sister as her gaze drifted to where Miles was standing. “I’m… pretty… lucky. You know…”

“Why don’t you tell Mother and Father… they’d be thrilled!”

“No one has to know…”

“But why… It’s such happy news!”

“Because… it’s against the rules…” she murmured back, looking away.

“You’re seeing an officer?!”

“I swear Catherine, if you say one word, I’ll choke you in your sleep.”

“You know I won’t - you have my word, I promise.”

“Good.”

“But my God, I’m so happy for you!” she cheered once again, making Olivier smile.

“It feels unexpectedly… nice…”

“That’s what falling in love feels like,” she chuckled, as her look turned to where Alex and Miles were chatting, making her grin in realisation. “

“I suppose… anyway. Not. A. Word.”

“I swear.”

“I’ll try to visit more often… it’s a promise.”

“And bring him along, I’d love to meet him…” she whispered as Olivier got back on her feet and started walking away.

“You’ve seen him already…” she replied before calling out to the two men as Catherine waved goodbye. “Are you ready, boys?”

“Yes, Olivier… needed anything else?” Alex asked as his younger sister moved to hit his chest playfully. 

“A full body massage and a chocolate cake,” she laughed out as she stepped in the car and lowered the window. “Take care Alex, I wouldn’t want to come back all the way from Briggs to pick your body bag… Miles, we go?”

“Yes Sir,” he nodded before getting into the driver’s seat. “Thank you, Major Armstrong.”

“You’re most welcome, take care both…”

“Sure!” Olivier waved back as the two drove off.

“Since when does she… ah well…”


	7. The Insurgency

“Are we done for today?” Olivier asked as she signed the last document Miles had handed her, to then stretch back and yawning briefly. “What was this sudden surge of paperwork today? Things have really been quiet these last few weeks…”

“Procurement. Raw materials. Ammo from Central. Food. All needed your go-ahead…” he nodded as he raised his head to look at the time. “Go ahead. I’ll sort the to-do list for tomorrow and head off.”

“Alright,” she nodded back as she got up and grabbed her coat to leave the room. “Good night, Major.”

“‘Night Sir,” he saluted back as he moved to her desk to sort all the correspondence that had to leave the Fort the following day, and stacked the new paperwork on the desktop ready for her to work on. “And that’s that,” he sighed in relief as he walked towards the door and switched off the lights, locking the door as he left. “‘Night, men,” he waved at the two officers on watch and headed down the corridor leading to the private quarters. Seeing there was no one around, he dashed towards the emergency staircase and hurriedly made his way to Olivier’s rooms, exhaling a deep sigh of relief as he opened the door and stepped inside.

“That was quick,” she smiled as she was having a cup of tea on her windowsill.

“Set up your work for tomorrow and headed here… you mind if I have a shower?”

“No, not at all. I’ll finish this and head to bed, I’m feeling exhausted tonight,” she confessed as he moved next to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. 

“Thank you. Back soon.”

As Miles headed into the bathroom, Olivier set the mug on the windowsill and hopped off effortlessly, making her way to bed. As she slipped under the bedsheets, she realised how far more tired than usual she had been feeling during the past few days - she had been skipping her routine evening workouts and slept earlier than she usually did. “Maybe I need a break…” she said to herself as she yawned once more and curled to her side. Miles had been visiting more often during the evenings, and as much as she thought it was dangerous and against the rules… the more it felt right. It was comforting having him by her side.

“I’m glad I’ve left a spare shirt and pair of pants he-“ Miles commented before getting back to the room to find that Olivier had fallen asleep. Smiling as he quietly slipped in bed by her side, he couldn’t help but chuckle as she huddled close to him while he wrapped one arm around her to caress her hair. Noting she had settled down, he placed a kiss on her forehead and watched her smile in her sleep. “Good night, Olivier…”

“Insur- what?” Olivier blinked as two of the men had rushed into the office the following day.

“Insurgency, Sir. They said they’re going to shoot randomly if you don’t show up…” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake…” the General growled as she got up from her seat and was immediately handed over her coat, gloves and sword from Miles. “Stay here, I’ll deal with this myself. You two, lead the way.”

“Yes General!”

“WHERE’S GENERAL ARMSTRONG?! WE’RE FED UP OF ALL THE SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST BULLSHIT!” one of the three insurgents screamed as some of the soldiers tried to calm them down.

“Listen, man, I don’t know what’s going on with you guys but… the General’s coming over to talk to you-“

“Ah yes, bring that bitch over, we want to talk.”

“Sorry, what?!” the other soldier flinched, resisting the urge not to lynch the rebel lot.

“Shhh, don’t…”

“You heard that…”

“That’s exactly what they want.”

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!” Olivier’s bellowing voice filled the air as she arrived at the scene. “Uprisings here are unacceptable and are punished with stripping of rank and banishment from the Military… what do you want?”

“GET OUR BENEFITS AND GET OUT OF THIS CURSED PLACE.”

“WE’RE DONE BEING STUCK HERE.”

“SURVIVAL OF THE FITTEST, MY ASS…” one of them spat as he raised a small gun at her, making the other soldier hold their breath as he did.

“Lower down your gun while I speak,” General Armstrong ordered in a menacing tone.

“You can stick these up your ass, General. You, and the entire Military can fuck off,” one of the three replied, as he stripped off his insignia and threw them at her feet.

“Get out.”

“We’re here to nego-“

“GET OUT OF MY FUCKING SIGHT AND LEAVE THE FORT THIS INSTANT. I WILL NOT HAVE ANY INSURGENT SCUM INSIDE MY FORTRESS AND THAT’S THAT. YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO NEGOTIATE ANYTHING ONCE YOU STRIPPED YOURSELF FROM YOUR RANK AND YOUR POSITION AND THAT’S MY FINAL WO-“

“GENERAL ARMSTRONG!”

“ON YOUR KNEES, GENERAL, THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT WE-“ the man who had shot at Olivier’s leg paused as he heard a gun cock at the nook of his head. 

“Drop your gun, and I’ll stop pointing mine at you,” Miles growled in a low, threatening voice, as he kept an eye on Olivier at the same time. “I said now.”

“THE DIRTY ISHVALAN PIECE OF SHIT CAME ALONG TO SAVE THE DAY LIKE A FUCKING KNIGHT...”

“MILES, BEHIND YOU!” Olivier screamed as another shot grazed against Miles’ right cheek, leaving a cut which immediately started bleeding.

“YOU’VE REALLY PISSED ME OFF NOW!” he growled before hitting the three in key spots behind their necks or at their abdomen and knocking them unconscious. “That’s what you get for insubordination…” he mumbled as he wiped his face and realised that he was now bleeding profusely.

“YOUR ORDERS, SIR.”

“Throw them and their belongings out, and inform Central Command of all this. They might need to stand trial for attempted assault on a high-ranking officer…” he ordered them as his attention turned to Olivier. “MOVE IT.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Hey… hey hey hey… what is it?” Miles whispered as he moved next to Olivier, who was trying desperately not to moan in pain. “I’m taking you to the clinic…” he told her as he lifted her up in his arms, without any complaints from her end. 

“I hope there isn’t anything lodged in there… it would take ages to heal… and you’re bleeding too...” she mumbled as she lifted her hand to his face and wiped it off. “Darn… still at it…” 

“Hey… don’t you faint on me…” he told her as he noticed her blanche slightly, making him hasten his pace. “It’s hurting that much…?”

“A bit… thank you…”

-

“Are they alright?!” 

“Yes Captain, the General is getting stitches on her right leg, the bullet scraped it but there was no harm to any other tissue, while the Major is getting the wound on his face cleaned and all - they’re fine, I’m sure they had worse,” one of the Fort’s doctors smiled back at Buccaneer, reassuring him.

“Oh I’m glad… those scum have already been dealt with and we sent them to North HQ… they can do whatever they want with them,” he growled before turning back to the doctor. “Can I head in?”

“Check in later. We’d prefer it if they rest a bit now.”

“Certainly. Will be back soon.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Goddammit Patricia!” Olivier growled as Miles was sitting next to the clinic bed while the doctor slowly stitched the wound close.

“IF YOU’RE GOING TO KEEP ON SQUIRMING, I’LL HURT YOU MORE AND IT’LL TAKE LONGER, GENERAL!” the doctor snapped back as Miles sighed by their side. 

“This shit always hurts… I need an update about those three… ugh,” she groaned while Patricia was almost done.

“I’ll ask Buccaneer about it, while you rest and let you know,” Miles commented as he noticed the doctor getting the final stitch done.

“Good. Are we done?”

“Yes. I’ll just have to dress it and you’re sorted.”

“Excellent. Patricia?”

“Mmm? Yes?”

“Any objection to having me rest in my quarters… I don’t want to utilise any of the emergency beds, just in case…” Olivier commented as the doctor exchanged a quick look with Miles.

“Yes you can, but you cannot walk on it yet, as you need to give it time to heal… are you alright with carrying her back, Major?” the doctor suggested.

“Not a problem, if the General agrees,” Miles replied as Olivier nodded in agreement. “We’re sorted then.”

“Good. I will be visiting you tomorrow morning, but… if the pain happens to get worse overnight, please keep me informed. And… please take these painkillers for the next five days,” the doctor told the two as she handed the pills to Miles as Olivier sat back up. 

“Thank you… will let you know if anything happens,” she nodded. “Can we go, Miles? Please?”

“Certainly, Sir,” he nodded quietly as he lifted her up in his arms once more.

“I’ll be seeing you, Doc.”

“Yes Sir, please take care,” she greeted back as Olivier raised her arm and waved back.

“General! Are you alright?!” Buccaneer asked, as he got back to his feet after having been quietly seated in waiting for the two of them.

“We’re alright Captain, you can relax. It was just a minor squabble,” Olivier chuckled. “It’s just a pathetic wound… will heal soon.”

“If you let it heal.”

“I’ll rest.”

“That means, resting for a few days, General,” Miles interjected as Olivier raised her head to give him a look. “Oh you know I’m right…”

“We won’t let you,” Buccaneer grinned as Miles let out a chuckle.

“You two idiots…” she mumbled in half a smile. “What’s the status with three insurgents?”

“At Northern HQ already, ready to be sent to Central, Sir.”

“Excellent.”

“I’ll have a short note ready for you tomorrow, Sir,” he saluted as they arrived at Olivier’s quarters. “Have a good rest!”

“Thank you,” she smiled back as Miles carried her into the room and gently set her down on bed and closed the door. “I suppose you’d like to change into something more comfortable…” he suggested as he opened her wardrobe and fetched a black shirt and sweatpants and handed them to her.

“Need anything else? I’ll ask two officers to keep watch at your door, I’m not taking any chances.”

“Yes.”

“Mmh?” he hummed back as she reached up to pull him down and kiss him gently.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“Get all the paperwork with you, I don’t want to end up having a backlog,” Olivier chuckled before Miles gave her another kiss.

“I will. Now, time to change and rest.”

“Yes Sir,” she smiled back as he place a kiss on her hair and headed out.


	8. The Pain

“Sparring? Really?” 

“Yes, this evening after we leave the office. Are you in?” Olivier smirked back, while at her desk only a couple of weeks after the incident.

“How about your leg?” Miles asked back quietly, giving her a concerned look.

“My leg’s fine, Miles, stop worrying,” she chuckled in return, looking up at him from her seat. “It’s all healed, just a little sore, but perfectly fine now…”

“I’m terribly rusty at swordfights and you know that…” he retorted. “Plus I don’t even know…”

“...if you have a sword? Oh I have spares,” she grinned. “Quite a few of them actually.”

“Why am I not surprised in the slightest…”

“I’m a resourceful woman, you should know by now.”

“I’m fully aware of that… see you later then,” he saluted before leaving the office to tend to other tasks he had scheduled for the day. Life had relatively settled down to a comfortable routine for the two, despite being constantly shrouded in complete secrecy with respect to their relationship. Miles tried to visit as much as he could during the evenings, each time ensuring that he wouldn’t be seen by anyone on the way to her quarters. That little soft _“See you tomorrow?”_ started becoming more insistent with every time it was due for him to leave in the morning, the latest being accompanied by extra clingy cuddles.

_ “Since when are you this needy?”  _

_ “Mmm… I might be getting used to having you here…” _

_ “I noticed…” _

_ “Mm-hmm…” she’d mumble before wrapping her arms around him to keep him in bed.  _

_ “General Armstrong…” he’d tease back. _

_ “God, what…” _

_ “I need to go get ready for the day…” _

_ “Right…” she’d murmur, letting him go as he’d turn to kiss her. _

_ “I’ll be seeing you at the office.” _

_ “Yes…” _

It was curious though, for a person like Olivier Mira Armstrong to behave in that manner. Just the thought made him smile as he trailed towards her room, taking the usual emergency staircase route he always took. The moment he opened the door and stepped inside her rooms, he was greeted by Olivier in her training pants and black top, two swords in her arms.

“I was waiting for you,” she grinned as she tossed one of the swords in Miles’ direction for him to catch.

“I’m not late,” he commented as he grabbed the sword mid-air.

“No you aren’t. I’m simply impatient,” Olivier smirked as she unsheathed her sword.

“I noticed,” he replied as he took off his coat, jacket and glasses and threw them on bed. “Well then, let’s see if my skills are still there, General.”

Olivier’s skills with the sword had always been top tier - her reputation as a prime swordsman preceded her, to the point that even Central Command was aware of it. 

“Seems you haven’t lost a hit…” Miles grinned as he shielded himself from an attack, while Olivier snickered in return. 

“I cannot afford getting complacent in Briggs,” she replied as she withdrew, before circling each other and exchanging a few more spars with him. “Actually, I’m impressed. You’re defending yourself pretty well…”

“Not like I haven’t observed you when you spar with soldiers during drills…” he winked back.

“Oh have you really…” she laughed before striking the hilt of his sword.

“Ow…”

“And here…” she snickered as she flipped the dropped sword on the ground to grab ahold of it with her free hand and point both at Miles’ throat. “The winner.”

“No doubt about it,” Miles replied as he raised his arms in mock defeat.

“Yeah,” she smiled, before noticing her wobble slightly as she let go of one of the swords. 

“Hey, what’s wron-“ he paused as she slowly let her other sword slip off her grasp.

“It’s alright Miles, I’m fi-“ she mumbled, before closing her eyes and briefly losing consciousness as Miles stepped in to get a hold of her to avoid her from falling and hitting her head. 

“Olivier! Hey, Olivier? Speak to me please,” he urged softly as he gently sat her at the edge of the bed, and caressed her face. “If you’re hearing my voice, squeeze my hand…” he whispered.

“Mmm…”

“There you are,” he exhaled in relief as she fluttered her eyes open and looked back at him.

“W-what… what happened?” she murmured as Miles got up, and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

“You passed out briefly, right after we finished training…” he noted as he reached out for the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to her. “Have a small sip at least, it will help.”

“Thank you,” she nodded in response as she had some water and smiled. “I must have worried you. Seems I’m accident-prone of late…”

“As long as you’re alright,” the Major smiled back as he caressed her hair. “Well now, Sir. Training has been called off indefinitely. Time to change into more comfortable clothes and rest. Don’t you say…”

“Might as well,” she chuckled as she slowly got to her feet. “I’m fine. Truly. It’s probably my blood pressure or something…”

“Terribly convincing.”

“Come on, it’s not like I feel ill often.”

“And that’s why I worry…”

“Miles…”

“Mmh?”

“You’re adorable.”

“Oh…” he blushed back as he leaned over and kissed her chastely on her lips. “Love you.”

“Me too… now fetch me my pajamas.”

“Yes Sir,” he saluted playfully as they both burst into a fit of hearty laughter, while he fetched her clothes. “Are you feeling a bit better now?”

“Yes yes… I just… blanked out? Such a strange feeling… I mean, I could hear you but I basically switched off for a few seconds?”

“Maybe you need to rest,” he smiled as he changed into a pair of shorts and shirt and slipped under the covers. 

“I guess,” Olivier replied, as she slowly crawled up to him and settled by his side, her head resting on his chest. “I hope this odd feeling’s gone by the morning…”

“Feeling?”

“Lightheaded… a tad nauseous… tired...” she yawned. “Sleep will probably help.”

“It should. Good night…”

“‘Night…”

-

“On your own, Sir?” Buccaneer asked, some few weeks later as General Armstrong was carrying out her usual inspection of the Development department.

“Good morning Captain, and yes. Major Miles has been called for at Northern HQ - there’s some documents that need verification and he headed there personally,” she replied as she picked one of the new sub-machine guns in her arms and took aim for a trial shot. “This feels great, boys!”

“Thank you, Sir!” the engineers cheered with a general thumbs’ up in her direction.

“Keep up at it. I want Briggs to have the best weaponry in the whole of Amestris,” she smirked. “Buccaneer?”

“Yes General?”

“Please ensure that you keep tabs on this… Also, I want an update on the development of the new tanks.”

“Yes Sir, consider it done.”

“Excellent. I’ll be in my office,” she waved back before turning to head into the elevator leading to the upper floors. The moment she stepped inside, an awkwardly dull pain she had been feeling all mostly around her lower back started getting progressively worse. Dismissing it as possible menstrual pain, she simply held her head up and plodded on through the day, telling herself that it would have been better by the end of it.

“Sir? Are you alright?” one of the communications’ officers asked around noon, seeing her run a hand through her hair in frustration.

“Yes, soldier, I’m fine… I probably just need a breath of fresh air. I’ll be back in a moment,” she half-nodded as she got to her feet, wincing at the realisation that the pain had actually gotten far worse than she had expected.

“Sir…?” another one asked, as Olivier instantly dismissed with a wave and headed out of the office. Barely a few steps out into the corridor, she felt another bad pang in her lower abdomen, which made her rest against the cold walls of the fort’s interior. “Oh come on… the hell is this…” she murmured to herself, before letting out a groan and cowering slightly in pain.

“General!” 

“Mmh…?”

“We need to take her to the clinic, quick!”

“Oh no… not agai-“

-

“WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHAT HAPPENED?”

“Calm down, Miles… they decided to take her to the hospital in North City to run a few tests… I asked whether I could go, but Patricia told me to find wherever the hell you were and phone you up and head there now…” Buccaneer told Miles who was still at the Northern HQ. 

“Leaving this instant, if anything, I’ll give you a call when I can. Hold down the Fort, please.”

“Yes Major,” Buccaneer replied as Miles hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and glasses.

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” he told the attending staff as he rushed out to his car and drove straight to the hospital, not comprehending what could actually be wrong with Olivier.

“No Sir, you cannot go in yet. Please have a seat in the waiting room, we’ll let them know you’re here,” the receptionist told Miles once he managed to get to the hospital.

“Thank you… I... I’ll be waiting outside.”

“Sure Sir.”

There was one thing he’d always kept tucked away with his gun holster for emergency situations - a couple of cigarettes and one of those disposable lighters, the very cheap ones. He’d never been the chain smoking type - nothing to the likes of 1st Lieutenant Havoc anyway, but it was something he resorted to whenever he felt extremely nervous. This was definitely one of those moments. Reaching back to grab one of the cigarettes to then quickly light it up, Miles looked up at the softly falling snow, took in the first drag and exhaled slowly. It gave him a weird sense of relaxation, the release of that smoky air from his lungs, and it eased that odd tension away - in the same way it did after the funeral of his loved ones post-Ishval. 

_ Another drag… _

_ Exhale… _

_ Another one… _

_ Exhale… _

“It’s tedious, isn’t it? Being out here, waiting… not knowing what’s going on…” 

“Mmh?” Miles hummed back, as the other man to his right was doing the same.

“I’d offer you a drink if I had one handy… waiting for someone?”

“Yes… you?”

“My daughter. She’s had to have an emergency operation… something in her stomach, it seems. I don’t even know what’s going on and her mother is in Central for a business trip… I just hate this shit, it should have happened to me not to her… she was at school and passed out and they carried her here… dammit…” 

“I’m sure she’ll be alright,” Miles smiled as he finished off his cigarette and stubbed it against the sole of his boots.

“Hope so… I just hate being here, feeling useless and not knowing…”

“Same here…”

“Miles! Hey Miles!” a familiar voice called, tapping at one of the large glass windows overlooking the exit.

“Coming… take care Sir, I hope your daughter recovers soon,” Miles nodded before heading in.

“I hope so too.”

“What’s going on?” he then asked, as he pulled up his glasses revealing a concerned look to the doctor.  Patricia exhaled a deep breath and sat him down in the nearly empty waiting room. “I’m sure that Buccaneer told you that I’ve asked for some tests to be run…”

“Yes, he did. Why?”

“And I know you and the General are pretty close…”

“What do you mea-“

“She miscarried, Miles,” she murmured in a whisper, yet in no half terms. “There’s no use beating around the bush. The passing out, the unusual abdominal pain… all those symptoms raised my doubts and… they confirmed it to me just now.”

“But…”

“She wasn’t aware of it, of course... it was too early for her to know…” Patricia confessed quietly as Miles clenched his fists against his thighs. “She asked for you as soon as we told her… but I’m warning you, she’ll definitely try to take all the blame so…”

“Blame for what?! As if this is her fault!”

“Precisely. And you need to have her understand that… she’ll be under observation here for a few days, to make sure that all’s well, and it’s only then that she can return to Briggs. Just… be ready…” she smiled back, patting his thigh in comfort. “I’m really sorry…”

“Can I see her?” he asked, trying desperately to keep his emotions at bay.

“I’ll ask…” the doctor answered softly as she pushed up her glasses and headed back to Olivier’s room. 

-

“Hey…”

“Miles,” she smiled back brightly, before looking away as Patricia locked the door to her room, granting the two of them a bit of privacy. 

“Are you feeling any better?” he asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed, taking the hand where the IV was attached to, in his.

“If you can call this better…” she sighed as she gave a slight squeeze to his hand before holding it tighter; while she still looked away from him.. “The painkillers work wonders, you know.”

“I’m glad they exist, most brilliant of inventions...” he replied as he caressed her hand with his thumb, as they rested a few moments in a comfortable silence.

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t…”

“I’m truly so sorry…”

“Don’t be…”

“I didn’t know…”

“Don’t apologise, there’s no…” he paused as he heard her let out a quiet sob, catching him by surprise. Olivier Armstrong never cried. She never did. She always thought it was an admission of weakness. 

“I should have… the tiredness… the weird pains… maybe I could have…” she mumbled as she clenched as the white hospital bed sheets with her free hand.

“You would have nothing. You couldn’t have known. I couldn’t have known… what were the odds… hey…” he muttered as he moved closer and swept her in a warm hug, having her rest against his chest to cry it out. The loss. Their loss.

“I’m sorry, Miles,” she repeated once more as Miles held her closer to him while she wrapped her free arm around him. Mourning a loss they never even knew they would.

“Shhh… don’t be… it’ll be alright, I promise.”

“Sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was quite the painful chapter to write as it’s quite distressing to imagine what both of them went through in barely a couple of hours (plus, the delivery of such news is brutal in Briggs). Things will get a turn for the better but... it’ll take a bit of time. Thank you for reading and for the comments! Much appreciated! :)


	9. The Loss

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Certainly…”_

_“But… I hadn’t felt anything… not even… I had no idea…” Olivier mumbled, as Patricia, her personal doctor, was briefing her after a talk with the specialists. Seeing the General’s confused yet sad look, the doctor sat down to her side and patted her hand gently._

_“Yes it is… for certain.”_

_“How… how pathetic… I was… I wasn’t even… capable to…”_

_“Oh no… oh no you don’t…”_

_“I wasn’t strong enough to carry a child, Doctor,” Olivier spat in a low voice as she slammed her closed fist against the bed. “He’ll hate this…”_

_“What? No way. Listen to me carefully, General Armstrong. You had absolutely no idea. And these things happen… and it won’t be the last ti-“_

_“WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!” Olivier snapped back, taking Patricia slightly aback. “It’s all my fault…”_

_Sighing, Patricia patted her hand gently and got back on her feet. “Major Miles is waiting outside… shall we tell him?” she asked softly as Olivier simply nodded in return. “Alright…”_

“Good morning,” Miles smiled a few days later as he got out of the shower and walked up to bed to place a kiss on Olivier’s hair as she was rummaging through work documents as soon as she woke up. It was barely seven o’clock in the morning.

“Morning…”

In a slightly unexpected twist, Olivier has been rather quiet the few days after being released from the North City hospital. Miles had ensured that she was comfortable in her quarters as much as possible, brought her meals and work (as she explicitly asked for documents to be brought to her not to fall behind on her tasks), and tried to keep her company as much as he could. Her doctor visited twice daily to see that she was recovering steadily, which she was, but it was evident that mood wise, Olivier hadn’t recovered at all. Too quiet. Too pensive. 

Miles dismissed it as a normal reaction to all that had happened and decided to give Olivier all the time she needed. It was simply useless to pressure her into talking or venting about it. 

“Coffee?”

“Yeah… oh, Miles?”

“Mmh?”

“Can you see which documents need my signature and which of them need my review this week? I don’t want to have anything left pending, can’t afford getting anyone from Central Command cheap talking…”

“Will do. I’ll head downstairs and check what’s on your desk,” he nodded as he poured two coffee mugs and handed her one. “There you go,” she smiled, making her look up.

“Thank you,” she half-smiled in return as Miles sat down by her side, quietly sipping his coffee. To his relief after a couple of minutes, she rested her head against his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. 

“You alright?” he whispered gently. 

“Could be better…”

“I know…” he murmured as he placed a kiss on her temple and then sat in silence with her for a few minutes. “Let me dress up to get you the papers… need anything else?”

“No, I’m fine,” she replied as Miles nodded back.  
  


-

“So how is she?” Buccaneer asked Miles some time later as he was going through the documents in the General’s office before heading back to her quarters. “I mean…”

“Slowly getting better,” Miles replied while keeping his eyes on the papers. “Still tired but she cannot wait to get back to work.” 

“Oh, very good! Please send my regards,” he grinned before handing him a package.

“What’s this?” Miles asked, giving him a curious look.

“A gift from all of us. Maybe chocolate and a good wine will hasten her recovery,” the Captain remarked with a bright smile.

“I’ll deliver it to her as soon as I go upstairs, thank you Captain,” Miles nodded as Buccaneer saluted back before leaving. “Now… this… and… yeah, ready,” he told himself as he walked out of the office and started making his way back upstairs.

“Miles? Hey Major!” a familiar voice called from the end of the corridor. 

“Doctor?”

“Yeah, hey, hello,” Patricia ran up to him. “Good morning… how’s she doing? Mind if I come upstairs with you? I had an urgent injury to deal with which derailed all of my schedule…”

“She’s… getting better, I think? But… a bit moody and sad… and thoughtful, mostly.”

“Understandable. Do tell me if you notice anything off though… like really off.”

“Yes, will certainly let you know…”

“Good,” the doctor nodded as they arrived at the General’s quarters. After a brief knock, Miles opened the door to find Olivier changed into her uniform, stretching out in the middle of the room. 

“Wh-“

“Are you fucking kidding me? General, I deliberately asked you to rest… What the hell is this?” Patricia commented in slight exasperation while waving her arms at her.

“Keeping my mind busy…” Olivier replied as her look turned to Miles and the package in his arms. “What’s that?”

“Your men sent you a little ‘Get Well Soon’ thought, it seems. Captain Buccaneer asked me to hand it over to you.”

“Oh!”

“Yes very nice, this is so sweet but… You mind me visiting you now? Take off that damn jacket and sit the hell down, General,” the doctor growled as she set her instrument bag on bed and got her stethoscope out. “Now.”

“Right,” Olivier eyerolled in return as she took off her jacket and sat down as asked, while Miles set the care package on the side table and placed the papers on her small desk. 

“Things are definitely getting better, so please keep resting. As much as possible. Don’t rush it, for heaven’s sake,” Patricia told her, calmly, as she placed her instruments back in her case.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll let you head back to your normal routine next week, for now, you’ll stay here and get better. No sparring, no training, no nothing. Give your body a breather… that’s an order.”

“Alright…”

“Good. Well then, time to head off, I have some stitches to remove,” she grinned before waving back at the two and heading out. 

“I left you the package and all your documents on the desk. Do you need anything else from my end? I’m off to inspect Development this morning.”

“No. Thank you, Miles.”

“Welcome. I’ll see you later.”

“Mm-hmm,” she nodded as she got up and pointed straight to the desk to fetch the papers, to then realise she had forgotten to check the package and the accompanying note.

_Please get well soon, Sir. We miss you._

_We hope this package makes you feel better._

_\- All of Fort Briggs_

“You idiots,” she chuckled as she saw the box, choc full of chocolate and wine. “They really do care… I’m just... not worth it.”

-

“So what’s the story now?”

“Huh?” Miles asked Buccaneer as the two of them were having lunch in the mess some weeks later.

“You. And you know who? What the hell’s the matter with you two?”

“Nothing’s the matter, what are you rambling about?” Miles replied, feigning innocence.

“You know exactly what I’m referring to, you shit,” he whispered in a growl, stabbing his fork next to Miles’ hand, barely making him flinch. “You’re barely talking to one another, you and the General. And this ever since the hospital incident… will you tell me what’s going o-“

“It’s none of your bloody business, Captain. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m heading back to work,” he spat, as he slammed his cutlery against the empty plate, tossed the paper napkin against the table and stormed out.

“What’s wrong with the Major?” many mumbled between themselves as Buccaneer shook his head in disbelief.

“Something’s definitely off…”

It had been going on for a few days. Olivier barely talking to him, that is. The moment he headed back to her rooms to check on her in the evening, he’d find her asleep in bed already, or dozing off in her usual spot on the window sill. He had started to miss their little chats, those few cuddles, the sneaky making-out sessions… it felt like she was slipping away on purpose.

_It’s like she’s letting go of it all…_   
  


-

“Your blood pressure is perfect today, Sir,” Patricia remarked brightly. “Very, very good.”

“That’s great news, thank you,” Olivier nodded as she was slipping her jacket back on. 

“Olivier, wait.”

The doctor barely used her first name when addressing her so it immediately caught her attention. “Yes?”

“What’s going on between you and Miles?”

“Nothing, we’re fine.”

“Like fuck you’re fine!” she snapped back, realising she had been too loud and walked to the clinic’s door to slam it shut. “The hell. You’re barely talking to one another, even walls know.”

“Is it anyone’s business?”

“Yes it fucking is as you’re miserable as heck. Both of you. You’re trying to keep your goddamn façade up and it’s killing you. The two of you. No wait, especially you… you and your damn pride. Listen, General,” she continued in her tirade, accentuating each word by poking her finger at Olivier’s chest. “Keeping it all to yourself and taking all of the blame for something you had no control of, is the epitome of stupid. I know it hurts, I know it isn’t easy… and it’s not like it’s something you’ll forget about at the snap of a finger, but please… don’t push him out of your life. He cares so much…”

“I let him down.”

“NO YOU FUCKING DIDN’T! What you’re doing now is though! Ignoring him, not opening your heart to him… seriously, this is ridiculous… DO YOU WANT TO LOSE HIM TOO? WASN’T THAT ENOUGH LOSS?” Patricia blurted out, not realising that what she had just screamed out might have hurt Olivier in some way.

“I…” she hesitated, tears welling up in her eyes. “No. I thought I was… protecting him.”

“From fucking what?”

“Disappointment…?”

“You acting this way must be more disappointing… or hurtful.”

“I’ve been… I… sort of… avoided him these last few weeks.”

“You made it a tad obvious, you know. And he’s worried sick. Captain Buccaneer asked him what’s going on with you two and he stormed out of the mess. Miles. Stormed.”

“What?”

“Yes. You heard right. It’s just not you. Both of you. Please… for both of your sakes… talk about it. I’m sure it’ll help, I’m no counsellor but I’m sure it’ll ease things up a bit…”

”I don’t know...”

“Talk at least. Seems he’s on the deck as he needed a breather. In case you wanted to talk to him, no pressure…”

“I’ll talk to him tonight.”

“How about you fucking do it now?”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, piss off. Since when does the Northern Wall of Briggs come to me for advice?” Patricia winked back, making Olivier smile.

“Thank you…”

“Yeah yeah, now go. I’d like my bosses to be the shits they normally are, get on with it,” she shooed her away, making the commanding officer chuckle.

“I’ll be upstairs.”

“No one will head there, anyway.”

-

The fort’s roof had always served as a bit of a refuge from Briggs’ constant bustle. Hearing nothing but the cries of birds of prey in the distance, the lone wolf howls and the Northerly winds playing through the mountains and the pine trees was relaxing, therapeutic even. Miles stood in his usual spot, glasses up, as he gazed at the vast expanse before him. Inhaling that cool, mountain air managed to calm his nerves down after that outburst. 

“I’ll have to apologise about that… damn,” he sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“I think I’ll have to be the one to apologise first.”

“Oli- Sir,” Miles called out, startled at her presence. “I didn’t realise…”

“I switched on stealth mode,” she smiled as she sat down by his side. “Guess we need to talk.”

“Wh-

“It’s just us, I asked not to be disturbed.”

“Ah…”

“Listen… Miles. I’ve been… a complete idiot these last few days…”

“No you hav-“

“Let me continue… please,” she asked. “I’ve been a complete idiot to you. I’ve barely spoken to you, ignored you constantly… I know you’ve found me asleep whenever you came to check on me every evening, and I know you stayed there till early morning before you leave… just in case I needed you… I’m sorry for acting this way… I shouldn’t have.”

“But…”

“I thought that locking you out… was the best way to deal with the loss...” she whispered as she reached up to caress his face. “Guess I was completely wrong. I shouldn’t have…” 

“Have I done anything to bother you?” he asked matter-of-factly, before turning to look at her. 

“No. You haven’t. You never did. I keep thinking I’m weak and pathetic for all that happened and that you don’t deserve any of thi-“ she stopped, as Miles leaned in and kissed her fully while pulling her close. 

“You’re the strongest woman I know,” he smiled before moving closer to her ear to whisper: “And… I love you even more than I ever did, in case you had any doubts,” Miles reassured her as he swept her in a warm embrace. “Don’t carry all the burden on your shoulders… please… that’s what I’m here for,” he smiled as he felt Olivier hold him tighter. 

“I won’t… I promise…” she replied, feeling lighter as she did. 

“Much better…” he murmured as he slowly caressed her hair, as he felt her relax into his arms while she let out a little cry. “I’m never letting you go, you heard that?”

“Mm-hmm…”

“I promise.”


	10. The Assignment

“Aerugo?”

“Mm-hmm, there’s reliable intel saying that there’s talk of them sending spies into Amestris for recon…” Miles told Buccaneer weeks later as they were casually chatting over lunch as per their usual. “It’s not as bad as Creta or Drachma, but it’s still something to worry about…”

“And what were you planning about it?” the captain asked, while taking a sip of his drink. “There’s nothing much to do… we patrol our territories constantly, we have men planted everywhere around the mountains…” he thought out aloud.

“We were actually considering…”

“Mmh? Considering what?” Buccaneer replied, lowering his tone as he did.

“Going undercover.”

“Seriously? You and the General? Mmm… well… that could… possibly work?” he nodded. “Speaking of which, things have settled down, between the two of you, haven’t they?” Buccaneer remarked, earning a shy smile from Miles. “I’ll take that as an affirmative response.”

“Yes… Central Command actually commended our plan of action and confirmed our assignment. We already have fake identification documents for the entry visas…”

“Oh, so things have already been set in motion… nice. And you’re gonna play the married couple on holiday.”

“Bingo.”

“Fitting,” he laughed as Miles shot him a look. 

“Not. One. Word. To anyone. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Olivier? You here?” Miles asked later that evening once he entered the General’s quarters as per usual. His visits had become daily practice since their talk on the roof - Miles would sneak from the emergency exit and find Olivier either working out, following-up on some earlier work from the day, or just calmly having a cup of tea at her usual seat on the windowsill. 

“Yes, come in…”

“What are you up… to,” he paused, as he realised that she was standing in front of her full length mirror, dressed in a mid-length bright yellow sundress. “You… look, wonderful?”

“You think so? I’m so not used to these sorts of feminine clothes… Catherine sent me some the other day the moment we got those orders… gave her a call that I needed wardrobe help… she got the fit and style right, that’s for sure… it feels so, odd,” she chuckled as Miles walked up behind her and circled his arms around her waist.

“She knows you well… and you look terrific,” he smiled as he placed a kiss on her bare shoulder. “Aerugo has a milder climate than Briggs… these should be perfect.”

“And it’s not really me so it could be perfect for an undercover mission… I’ll miss my sword though…” she commented as she let out a chuckle. “You should keep your hair down…”

“Oh? And you could keep your gun on.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“When are we leaving?”

“In a few days. I’m waiting for Central’s go ahead… Mr. Edgar Wright,” she smirked as he swayed her slightly as he kept holding her.

“You even decided on the names? Nice touch,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “How about yours?”

“Mrs. Louise Wright, author and wife of Edgar… no one will tell it’s us. We’ll head into the Northern Command station at night-time and head out in our civilian guises to the train station… and that’s that. We have two weeks to investigate and observe…” she informed him, to then turn to face him. “Anything else to add?”

“All’s sorted… I need to get myself more clothes,” he chuckled before leaning in to kiss her.

“Mmm… maybe…”  
  


-

“Done?” 

“Almost! Just need to get some make-up on and I should be alright,” Olivier called from the small bathroom in the room they were using before they headed out to the train station. It hadn’t been easy, sneaking out of the fort unnoticed, but with some help from Captain Buccaneer, everything worked out smoothly and they were in Northern HQ in no time. With just two small luggage trunks and their documents, the two weeks of undercover investigation weren’t presenting themselves as being terribly problematic, or so they thought.

Chuckling at that feeling of pure domesticity, Miles let down his hair and simply pulled it partly up with a small red tie-up. “Guess we’re done here…” he mumbled to himself before he made a few steps to where he had left his backpack and double-checked the contents. 

“The IDs are in my small bag, Miles, don’t worry about them.”

“Oh, alright, thank yo-“ he paused, mid-sentence as he looked up and fully lost all speech functionality. Miles had always thought Olivier was stunning, most probably ever since he laid his eyes on her the first day he arrived in Briggs. That stern, sword wielding female general everyone was enthralled and slightly intimidated from. And yet, here she was, his Olivier, standing in front of him in that mid-length yellow dress, simple pearl jewellery (including a small floral clip adorning her hair) and simple make-up, including an intense red lip colour. One he had never seen her in. He was practically stood there, mesmerised.

“You… you look stunning,” he mumbled, as her lips curved into a small smile.

“I think you’ve already said that the last time I tried this out…” she replied as she took a few steps to stand next to him, to then crouch down and caress his face gently. “Thank you,” she whispered before leaning in for a kiss, resting her forehead against his. “Ready to get the show rolling, husband?”

“Yes, darling,” he winked back with a smirk. 

“Uhm… Miles?”

“Yes?” he turned as he was slipping on his jacket while Olivier had put on her coat to keep as warm as possible till they were on the train. Letting out a chuckle, she walked up to him and burst in a few giggles while wiping his lips. “What are you doing?”

“Left lipstick marks when we kissed, sorry,” she laughed as Miles looked back at her softly, inwardly thanking Ishvala for having her back after the hospital incident.

“It’s not like you, General… leaving all the evidence around,” he replied, with a hint of sass.

“Hush you… let’s get going…”

“Yes Sir.”

-

“Yes, it’s… uhm… me and my husband Edgar… yes… here you go,” Olivier smiled at the station attendant as Miles watched on as she handed him their identification documents and train tickets. Miles stood by her side, positively fascinated by the change in her demeanour, including the way she spoke. It was way softer, similar to how they spoke to one another in private and she was constantly reaching out to hold his hand or keeping close to him. It was a novelty he could get used to.

“You may need to present these at the border checkpoints, you know… security,” the train attendant nodded as he punched the tickets and handed them back to the couple. “Have a nice trip.”

“Thank you Sir,” Olivier smiled as Miles nodded in return while the two headed to the platform to wait for the first train into Aerugo. 

“I could get used to this, you know…” Miles murmured as they sat down and Olivier rested her head on his shoulder.

“Mmh?”

“The public displays of affection. It’s a thrill…”

“Oh you mean this?” she grinned as she placed a kiss on neck, earning an instant blush from Miles.

“Louise, not here…” 

“But why…”

“Because we’re in public?”

“And…?”

“Really now,” he laughed as he placed his hands on her waist and sat her onto his lap. “Maybe that’s better…”

“Oh look, newlyweds, how adorable!”

“We were like that years ago, dear.”

“Really, I cannot remember for the life of me…”

“What?!”

“Heard that?” Miles smiled as Olivier rested her forehead against his, while an elderly couple walked by their bench. “It’s working well…”

“It is… do we have a private booth in the train by any chance?”

“Oh… maybe…” smirked Miles in return as the train was edging its way towards the platform. “Time to get going,” he winked back as Olivier got to her feet as Miles grabbed their luggage trunks and headed onto the train, headed straight towards enemy territory… 

-

The train trip was as uneventful as ever, particularly since they had headed out so early in the morning and both ended up falling asleep while resting against each other, with Miles wrapping an arm around her to keep her close. As the first rays of sunlight started creeping above the mountains in the distance, the major opened his eyes and found Olivier huddled even closer to him, his free hand entwined in hers. After gently placing a kiss on her hair, he looked out of the window as the oddly comforting sound of the train gliding across the rails and the early rays of sunrise greeted them ahead of the day. They were probably two, three hours away from their destination so he was due another nap. Possibly… yet then, his attention fell on something very specific…

“Seriously?! Where did you get those from?!”

“Hey,” Olivier retorted a few days earlier, donning a mischievous grin on her lips, meaning she had something devious in mind. “It’s good to have automail engineers in the fortress, resourceful as ever.”

“They’re… rings?”

“Yes, wedding rings to be precise. If we’re going to play pretend being a married couple we have to be as credible as possible.”

“I get that but… huh?” he blinked as she grabbed his hand and slid the fake wedding ring on his left hand. “See? Perfect! And we have matching ones as the Wrights.”

_How about… getting real ones while in Aerugo? Oh shut up Miles, you’ve got to be joking… but… what if I propose, what would she say… maybe… maybe if the right moment… well, useless thinking about that now…_

“Lost in thought?”

“A bit… I imagined you’d sleep more… had a good nap?”

“Mm-hmm,” she hummed, shifting to get closer.

“Enjoying it? Us being this close?”

“You know what… yes,” she whispered back. “It’s us without the fear of getting disciplined for breaking anti-fraternisation laws… I like that.”

“Yeah…”

“Mind you… I don’t regret one bit, my career in the military and all that,” she confessed, while caressing his hand with her thumb. “But… I do… oh, I’m stopping this is embarrassing…”

“Go on…”

“I’m glad I have you by my side.”

“It will be very difficult for you to get rid of me.”

“You better…”


	11. The Acclimatisation

“Enjoy your stay,” the border officer smiled at the two of them, as Olivier (or better still, Louise) placed their identification documents back in her bag, while Miles (her husband Edgar, in that circumstance) grabbed their luggage trunks and made their way out of the train station, trying to find a ride to head into the principality as quickly as possible.

“That was quick…” Olivier murmured as Miles leaned over for a quick kiss. “What are you doing?” she chuckled as she returned the gesture.

“Just playing my part… and checking our surroundings,” he winked back cheekily. “There should be cab stands right outside the station… just like in Central.”

“Good, let’s go.”

The objective of their mission was to scout enemy terrain in search of clues of Aerugo’s next moves. There had been rumours of links between the principality and Ishval and other territories, in terms of firearms provisions, however there was no actual proof of that happening. Only whispers. From an Amestrian point of view, they had to figure out whether this was still occurring and truncate all the necessary ties, or at least try to identify them. They had to mingle in their pubs, in social gatherings, their restaurants… in an attempt to catch at least something. A glimpse into the underdealings.   


As the car quickly drove along the main boulevard leading to the main square, Olivier couldn’t help but rethink whether they were doing the right thing, whether they were safe… whether it was actually worth it.

“Whatever is going through your mind, it’s fine,” Miles whispered, almost sensing her unease. 

“We’ll see…”

“And thank you, Sir. Have a good day,” Miles nodded as the driver drove off next to one of the best inns in the city. “Think we should stay in the same place the whole two weeks?”

“I suppose we can split it in two… easier, security wise,” she commented as the two made their way towards the entrance, brimming with Aerugan insignia. If there was one thing they noticed on their journey from the station, to the inn’s foyer, it was the deep pride that the principality showed in its national symbols. They were anywhere you could lay your eye on - from the station, to the cars, to the streets, to the houses… national pride everywhere. 

“They do love their country, don’t they?”

“Maybe it’s because it’s led by a royal family…” 

“Possibly, now… hiii… we’d like to use one of your rooms for this week please,” Olivier asked the receptionist in her fake high-pitched “Louise” voice, making Miles inwardly chuckle by her side.

“A week? Yes most certainly…” the young man nodded. “Your names please?”

“Wright. Louise and Edgar…” she nodded back as the man took notes. 

“Alright… yes, may I see your visa documents please?” he asked as Olivier handed him the papers. “Good good excellent… so… here’s your key, and your room is on the top floor… need help with your luggage?”

“No no, we’re fine, many thanks,” Miles nodded as Olivier took the key and thanked the receptionist once again. 

“There’s a phone in each room, so if you need anything, feel free to give us a call. Have a nice stay!” he greeted back as Miles called the elevator as the two headed to the fifth floor.

“The architecture is rather exquisite...” Olivier commented as they stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later to walk down the corridor to their room. “Even the decor is comforting…”

“True…” he nodded as they stopped in front of the room and let her open the door. “Oh, this is nice…”

“Yeah…” she smiled as they walked in and Miles immediately set the luggage by the door. “Final-“ she paused as Miles pushed her against the wall and kissed her senseless. 

“Shhh…” he murmured as he frantically ran his hands along her sides, before pulling her closer to him. As he deepened their kiss, Olivier let out a soft moan, making Miles smirk and lower one of his hands a bit more to hike up her dress’ skirt.

“Go on…” she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep herself steady. 

“Yes Sir,” he replied playfully, as he slid his hand up to slide down her panties. “Maybe you’d need to do the same…”

“Mmm…” she hummed in return as she deftly removed one of her hands and reached down to unfasten his pants. “Helped a bit…”

“Only slightly,” he snickered before reaching down to take off his underwear. “Well then…” he grinned as Olivier leaned in and kissed him hard as Miles entered her slowly, making her moan his name out loud.

“It’s Edgar, remember…”

“Fuck off Miles, and don’t stop… please…”

“Ah you wish…”

-

“I could get used to this…”

“What? It’s not like we don’t when we’re home,” chuckled Olivier as she turned to rest on her chest to turn her gaze at Miles while the two were still in bed.

“But it’s always… in a rush?” he replied as she reached up to caress his cheek while his ruffled hair framed his face. “Can you imagine if we weren’t military officers?” he smiled as he reached for one of her hands to kiss it gently.

“Not really. I mean… being a General is now, part of me… and I wouldn’t have it any other way, but… I can’t imagine being away from you now,” she mumbled as she rested her head on his chest.

“I won’t be going anywhere, even by your orders,” he laughed. “Olivier?”

“Mmm?”

“As much as I’m enjoying it here, how about we head out for a walk? Scout the area, you know, maybe fish some leads?” he suggested as he stroked her hair slowly.

“Yes, you’re right,” she agreed as she sat back up and stretched out her arms.

“Now that’s evil.”

“Mm-“ she hummed as Miles leaned in and kissed her once more. “Let’s get going…”

It was a nice, almost summer day in Aerugo’s capital - families walked along the streets, the occasional flower or vegetable stall at every corner, cars slowly whirring along the main street… and yet, they couldn’t spot any military presence along the roads. Unlike Amestris.

“It’s not a military state after all…” Miles whispered as they held hands like any ordinary couple as they walked on the pavement, while constantly scanning their surroundings. “They don’t need patrolling along the streets…”

“But they’re at war at their borders…”

“They might be trying to keep the normality going as much as possible, somewhat if you think about it - life goes on as normal in Central City and in any other town, take North City or Resembool or wherever else…” 

“True that…” she nodded before stopping in her steps in front of a shop window.

“What are you doing?”

“Acting like a newlywed wife?” she winked back, making him chuckle in return. “These are cute though…”

“The jewelry?” Miles blinked. “You barely ever wear any.”

“Only on very rare occasions. This fake ring is an exception.”

“Maybe because you need a real one…” he muttered in a whisper as he too stared into the display, an idea forming in his mind. 

“What?”

“Nothing nothing… anyway, shall we find somewhere to eat, I’m starving - also, didn’t you have to work on your book, Louise…” he grinned back, in an attempt to keep to their character roles.

“Oh right! This is so distracting, darling! Let’s go!”

-

“I’m stuffed! That was glorious!”

Blinking back as she wiped her lips, Olivier covered her mouth and started giggling at Miles’ statement. She had never seen him this relaxed.

“What is it now?” he asked, amused.

“Seems the food was good,” she grinned as she sipped her coffee.

“Damn right. Now, time to pay and head out for a short walk, don’t you think?”

“Might as well…” Olivier nodded as she fetched her bag for her purse. “Oh…”

“Mmh?”

“I’ve still got Amestrian cenz here…”

“You’re from Amestris? Seems there’s a lot of people from Amestris visiting Aerugo this week, it’s almost like there’s no war going on,” the waiter serving them commented. “Oh… but… I’m terribly sorry for prying but couldn’t help but hear…”

“Oh? Really?” 

“Yeah. There’s actually going to be a gala event later this week… seems there’s some diplomatic envoys that will be meeting His Majesty, exciting times,” he chuckled as Olivier handed in the money.

“That’s interesting, thanks for letting us know.”

“You’re most welcome, and hope you have a wonderful stay here!”

“Thanks,” both nodded in return, giving each other a knowing look.

“Diplomatic envoy mmh? I thought we were going to be on our own,” Olivier commented as they walked along the riverside not far from their inn. “I wonder who they’re sending - I mean, our orders came from Central…”

“You cannot know what Bradley or the bigwigs might be plotting… anyway…” he winked as he pulled her close and placed a kiss on her hair.

“You’re definitely enjoying this…”

“Very. Very much.”

-

The first few days in Aerugo literally flew between walks, chats in pubs and restaurants, but neither of the two noticed anything of note or remotely suspicious. Nothing worrisome…

“Good morning,” Miles grinned brightly one morning as Olivier was still in bed.

“Are you up already?”

“Yes, went for a jog while you were asleep,” he winked back. “Stopped at a bakery on the way,” he grinned as he held up two paper bags triumphantly. 

“What’s that?” she murmured as she sat up and let out a yawn. 

“Pastries and coffee.”

“You…”

“You’re welcome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Our couple is getting used to staying in Aerugo but they need to infiltrate the Principality more... hopefully will get the next chapter up soon... with a few surprises ;)


	12. The Surprise

“You mean we can attend? Really?”

“Yes, courtesy of the house for staying with us for another week,” the receptionist grinned happily as he handed them an envelope with the tickets and a receipt for their stay. “The Royal family releases a few extra tickets for guests and visitors staying in the capital during the event, and distributes them as they deem right.”

“It’s tonight right? Judging from all the pretty decorations along the main avenue,” Olivier commented with a smile as she felt Miles wrap an arm around her waist.

“Yes. All you need to do is present the tickets at the door and all done. Hope you have a pleasant evening! There will be food, music, dancing, fireworks! That’s why everyone looks forward to this night,” he chuckled. “It’s quite something.”

“And is it…”

“Formal wear, yes,” the young man nodded. 

“Good to know,” Olivier replied. “Thanks again very much.”

“Thanks to you for spending the rest of your stay with us.”

“We’ve been enjoying it too much to change our room,” Miles winked back at the receptionist, making Olivier blush slightly. “And she agrees.”

“Stop it, Edgar,” she laughed in return, hitting him playfully.

“You know I’m not lying… anyways, see you! I suppose we should start getting ready…”

“You need to be there by six…”

“Sure do. See you!”

As much as the two yearned for a relaxed evening at the inn, work had to be of essence that evening. Gaining access to that special event could prove incredibly useful in their mission to gain intel on the Aerugo dealings, particularly within those high ranking circles of royals and diplomats. After a quick shower together (which took slightly longer than they had originally calculated due to certain distractions…), the two officers changed into their formal wear, a long-figure hugging red evening dress for Olivier and a black suit and tie for Miles. 

“You… you look amazing,” Miles mumbled as Olivier was getting her make-up done while standing in front of the small mirror next to the bed.

“Flatterer. It’s nothing special,” she smiled back.

“No, you really do. It’s just stunning on you.”

“You say that whenever I wear a dress.”

“I speak only facts.”

“You look just as dashing, by the way. Also, I’ll fix your hair once I’m done…”

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked, perplexed.

“Nothing, but I want us to be inconspicuous as much as possible, considering there will be diplomats.”

“Not many people are aware of Briggs, Liv…”

“No, but the Armstrongs are wel- did you just call me Liv?” she asked, amused, while managing to get him all flustered. “You’ve never used that…”

“You hate it? It just slipped, sorry!” he quickly apologised, making her chuckle.

“No! No no, it’s… endearing,” she smiled. “Nothing wrong with- MILES.”

“WHAT?!”

“DON’T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT WHEN WE’RE ON DUTY!”

“YES SIR!”

  
-

  
“Oh shit…”

“Mmm? Are you alright?”

“Yes, just… some of these faces look familiar,” Olivier murmured as two had stepped into the palace grounds a few hours later. In line with their expectations, the venue was a lavish one, floors covered with the richest of carpets, walls adorned by the most elaborate floral patterns, soft glowing candles lying everywhere they set their eyes upon and the Aerugan coat of arms boldly displayed anywhere possible. 

“They do? Time to act as out of character as possible,” he winked as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it gently as they walked towards the central courtyard for the introductory speeches by the Prince. 

“Aren’t you already,” Olivier smiled as they were given a glass of wine each for a toast. “Oh… thank you.”

“Only a bit,” he replied as he made sure to keep scanning his surroundings. “Nothing suspicious yet,” he whispered as he leaned closer to her whilst they found a good spot where to stand and watch. The courtyard was a well-sized open garden area, the central spot in the palace structures. Low-lying hedges and bushes, smaller-sized artistic features representing different moments in Aerugan history and a flurry of exotic flowers all adorned the gardens making them one of the most prominently famous features.

“I believe they have bigger gardens, behind the palace, those are huge.”

“How do you know?”

“My father is obsessed with royals so this was standard information to be aware of,” she commented as she watched the Prince take the stage in front of the crowd. “I hope it doesn’t take him ages, long speeches bore the hell out of me.”

“Oh yes, we’re aware of that,” he smiled as he placed a kiss on her hair while she leaned closer.

“I generally scream orders.”

“Quite often.”

“You make me sound as if I’m terrible…” she chuckled.

“No, you’re strict. There’s a difference.”

“Even with you?”

“You’re far stricter with me than anyone else,” he snickered as she reached up and kissed him. “Except now…”

“Mm-hmm…” Olivier smiled as Miles reached down to hold her hand as they followed the welcoming speech and the introduction of the different delegations that were visiting Aerugo on official duty, including the Amestrian one.

“I’m really curious to know who it is…” Miles mumbled as Olivier tried to crane her neck to see if she could spot anyone familiar. 

“They’d be in full uniform if on official duty…”

“I’ll keep an eye, don’t worr- oh thank you,” he nodded as one of the waiters offered them some drinks, which they gladly accepted. Once the speeches ended and people started to mingle and chatter about the gardens, Olivier winked back at Miles and the two decided to walk around the palace and try to overhear discussions to see if they could garner any new information. Instead...

“Seems the Lieutenant was correct then…”

“This voice,” Miles murmured as he turned on his feet and saw Roy Mustang, in full military regalia, and Riza Hawkeye in a black evening dress, holding each other’s hands. 

“Good to see we’re not the only ones from Amestris,” Roy snickered as he moved close enough to whisper in her ear, “General.”

“If you blow our cover, I’ll murder you here, Colonel.”

“Lovely as always,” he laughed as Riza caught his hand once again, before lowering his tone to a pitch that only the four of them could listen to. “Was it the Northern command?”

“Central. But we haven’t found any valuable intel yet… you?”

“Nothing. Everything seems harmless, but we do believe there’s something going on…” Riza commented with a nod as Roy gave her a knowing look. 

“Also… you two…” Miles grinned, almost with a hint of mischief as he gave a look at their entwined hands. “What’s the story?”

“I am here on official duty… Elizabeth is my… girlfriend,” Roy snickered as Riza let out a chuckle, while Olivier rolled her eyes. “Look who’s talking…”

“You’re talking to Edgar and Louise Wright, husband and wife. Here on holiday,” Olivier retorted. “And to our luck, we were gifted tickets for tonight by our inn… believe it or not.”

“Acting like honeymooners then.”

“Shut up, Mustang.”

“Guess I’m right… anyway, we’re going back in to see if they spill something over a few drinks, if you need us, we’re staying here till tomorrow evening as we’re catching a late train back to Central. If you want to chat about it over a coffee…” Roy told the two as he handed them a note with their address there.

“Sounds great. And yes, we will do the same,” Miles nodded as Roy saluted them with a nod and headed back to the party. As the two officers from the East walked away, Miles let out a sigh of relief. 

“What?”

“Imagine if we were actually kissing…”

“I would have come up with an excuse of sorts.”

“Sure.”

“You don’t believe me?” 

“Mmm…” Miles hummed back, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

“You alright?”

“Yes yes. So, where next? The gardens?” 

“We might.”

As they slowly made their way across the corridors towards the palace’s gardens, Olivier couldn’t help but notice how quiet Miles had turned after their surprise encounter with Mustang and Hawkeye. Too quiet.

_Maybe it was something I said?_ she thought to herself as she lightly squeezed his hand as they stepped out into the gardens. It was a pleasantly balmy and warm night, so many of the invitees were actually chatting away at the small tables set up outside or seated in the few benches along the passageways. 

“I think no one is talking business this evening,” Olivier commented as Miles rested an arm on her waist, which inadvertently made her smile. “I wonder where else we could look…”

“Pubs could be a good bet,” he whispered as he maneuvered her close to a group of military officials. “Get your notebook out as if you’re writing something... I’ll have a smoke while seated down,” he suggested as they sat down at the nearest bench in an attempt to eavesdrop. 

“Might as well sketch something, perfect for script ideas,” Olivier noted out loud as she got her small notebook out and started scribbling while Miles lit up a cigarette, in an attempt to follow the conversation. Much to their delight, that little group of Aerugan and Drachman officers were discussing border affairs and how checks should be less rigid between the two countries, especially when it came to goods and other matters. As she looked up to take a sneaky look, Olivier realised that one of the officers seemed awfully familiar. “Ah damn…” she murmured, as she faked scribbling out a few things when she hastily wrote:

_ONE OF THEM WAS IN THE GROUP WE MET AT THE DRACHMAN BORDERS!_

“The hell,” he growled before taking the notebook in his hands and scribbled off that note with a: _KEEP YOUR CALM._ “Ah no no, sweetheart, I’d describe it this way…” he told her, fully in character, as Olivier leaned closer to him.

“Should we do something?” she whispered as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

“No. But we know that all those whispers are real now. They’re definitely planning something at the borders,” he replied before sneaking another look at the group which was now bidding each other goodbye before heading their separate ways.

“Man. That was close,” Olivier exhaled in relief as Miles looked at her, amused. “What?”

“Were you nervous?”

“Only a bit… seems I’m still upset at what happened in Drachma…” she replied as she got all startled at the sound of a firework. “Oh.”

“General, you should be used to the firepower,” he joked as Olivier seemed captivated by the bright lights in the sky. 

“Indeed… I mean, with all the warfare we deal with on a daily basis…” she replied before turning her head towards Miles and realising he was not sitting next to her any more. “What the… Miles?”

“Olivier.”

As more fireworks lit up the sky above Aerugo in their multitude of colours, the General turned her look to find Miles kneeling right in front of her, with a gentle smile on his lips. “What are you doing, get up you idiot…” she chuckled softly.

“Ah ah. Olivier listen… I… I know we’re not massively romantic but… you’ve changed my life in ways I couldn’t imagine. Accepted me as I am, made me your closest collaborator and… well… we fell in love in the process… we’ve gone through quite a few things together already and…” he paused, blushing slightly. “I just can’t imagine my life without you any longer… will… will you give me the honour to become my wife? Please?” he whispered as he pulled out a small box and opened it, revealing a ring. 

“W-when did you? It’s the one we saw... the other day…”

“Plotting tends to happen when you wake up earlier than you should have,” he smiled, his gaze still fixed upon hers. “So? Will you marry me? While we’re here. Just you and me, no one will know…”

“But…” she paused, before placing a hand on her chest as her heart pounded madly against her ribs.

“Yes.”

“Really?!” Miles cheered brightly as he scrambled up to his feet and swiped her in a massive hug.

“Yes I will… I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> Olivier and Miles have always been two of my favourite characters in Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/manga and I do believe there is a lot more to say about their stories - this is my personal interpretation of their storylines.


End file.
